Kai's stalker
by black angel falling
Summary: kai is being stalked by a unexpecting someone and no its not boris and voltaire thats too obvious, kai turns to ray for help but can he help? meanwhile tyson and max have a 'interesting' conversation with kenny which drives him mad!
1. the death scare

**yay!! fourth **

**i do not own beyblade**

**summery-kai is being stalked by an unexpected person and no it isn't boris and voltaire thats too obvious. kai is scared and turns to ray for help but can help? meanwhile tyson and max have a 'interesting conversation with kenny.**

**warning! contain boyxboy relationship, swearing and confusing tongue twisters.**

Kai's stalker

**The death scare**

After last nights heavy rain the ground was soggy and wet (Duh state the obvious, sorry I couldn't think of any other to start lol!!) Kai wished he hadn't gone to the woods for a walk, why did Tyson have to talk about the woods all morning? It made him go.

* * *

Flashback

'Hey Kai! Did you sleep well?' Tyson asked at breakfast.

'No. not really, your snoring was louder than the flipping rain.'

'Wow you must be tired, you didn't swear.'

'…Fuck off.'

'I had a weird dream last night!' Tyson said excitedly.

'Ok I'm going out.'

'Kai, I'm not letting you skip breakfast.' Ray said.

Kai sat down, he was hungry after all. Ray gave him a plate of eggs, bacon, beans, toast, (mmmm, lucky git! Anyway) Kai smiled, he loved Ray's cooking, he always gave Kai extra bits of bacon for some reason, much to Tyson's annoyance.

'Well like I was saying, I had a weird dream last night. I was in the woods and Max was with me, he said to me, 'How does a wood chuck chucker chuck wood into the chucky wood, wood chucker at the wood chuck chucker when the wood, is woody and wood, woody wood, and cannot be chucked into the woody wood chucker because the woody wood chuck chucker thought the woody wood chuck chucker wasn't working because the woody wood was not woody wood enough?' so then I said, 'The woody wood chucker fixes the woody wood chucker and then the woody wood chuck chucker throws the woody wood into the woody wood chuck chucker and the woody wood get chucked.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Tyson, we had that conversation two days ago.' Max said.

'Did anyone understand a word he just said?' Ray asked.

'No.' Kenny replied.

'You had that conversation and the two of understood each other?' Hilary asked.

'Of course, who couldn't understand?' Tyson replied

Kai finished breakfast and went for a walk, all he could think about was woody wood chuckers, whatever they were. He went into the woods as 'wood' was the only thing going through his mind.

* * *

Flash forward

Woody wood chucker, no! Kai was going to have to focus on something else, it was driving him mad. How does Max and Tyson come out with such confusing tongue twisters? Kai got his blade out without even thinking, and set it up, he then realised the ground was too soggy and muddy for practise.

'Stupid Tyson and his tongue twister!'

Kai put his blade back into his pocket and crossed a small, low brick bridge, thing and slipped off it into the muddy water. The water, which is a small river, had a strong currant after heavy rain, the small river was deeper than it looked, and Kai ended up getting swept under the small bridge, where he got trapped. He was under the muddy water completely struggling to get out. He kicked his legs and got hold of the bridge with his hand and tried to pull himself out but failed miserably. He choked on water and panicked, there was no way he could push himself out.

He struggled for about a minute and his lungs felt like they were about to explode, he had swallowed a lot of water and maybe a small fish. He was losing consciousness. Suddenly when all hope was lost, a pair of strong arms grabbed him under the arms and pulled him out with a struggle. He took Kai up to the bank where he coughed water back up and took in deep breathes. He lay on the muddy ground coughing and trying to get his breathe back, his saviour held him in his arms, not hugging him just holding him up a bit. Kai finally caught his breathe but felt dizzy and sick, he could hear a female voice and a male voice speaking. His vision cleared and he could see his saviours, the Saint Shields.

'Kai? Can you hear me?' Ozuma asked.

'Kai?' Dunga, the person who was holding Kai and had pulled him from under the bridge asked.

Kai nodded and regretting doing it immediately because he got a horrible spinning feeling in his head. He coughed a few times. 'We better get him back to Tyson's place.' Ozuma said.

* * *

It had started raining again, washing some of the mud off Kai, not enough however as they have just arrived at the Grangers home. Ozuma knocked on the door loudly and looked back at Kai who was being carried in Dunga's arms. He was pale and sick looking. Not surprisingly he was still coughing. The door slide opened and Tyson stood before them. Being dumb he laughed at Kai because he was covered in mud, it took a minute or two to register in his head that something bad happened to Kai.

'Oh my god what happened?'

'Why were you laughing?' Mariam asked.

'I thought it was funny seeing Kai muddy. It took a moment for me to realise he was hurt.'

Ozuma blinked, _my god what a dumb ass, I thought the news reader was joking when he said Tyson thought the microphone in front of him during a press interview was a ice cream cone. _'Right well, um, can we come in? we'll fill you in.'

'Fill us me in with what?' Tyson gasped, 'Chocolate?'

'…Just let us in.'

* * *

Ray was in the bathroom with Kai who was in the bath, wearing his pants. Ray took a sponge and washed Kai's back, he had to hold Kai up with his free hand as he was to tired to hold himself up. He has never seen Kai like this before, he looked so pale and ill. After cleaning Kai up and drying him off with a bit of embarrassment as he saw his 'thingy', much to his liking as Ray has a crush on Kai. Once he got Kai into his pyjamas he helped Kai to Tyson's bedroom and put him in. he sat next to Kai and looked down at his friend, he looked so venerable without his face paint on.

'Bleeeuuuurrrp!'

Why did Tyson always have to ruin the peace and quiet? He is such a pig. He stared into Kai's half closed crimson eyes and smiled. His eyes were so beautiful, the seem to sparkle like icicles and they looked so warm and loving but at the same time, worn out and tired. Ray smiled at him and put a hand on Kai's cheek, his face felt cold. Kai smiled back, a small smile but it was still a smile.

Ray's hand was warm and soft, he was glad Ray had his hand on his face, he was cold and wanted warming up. He wanted a hug, which wasn't like him at all. The shock of his near death experience caught up too him. The fear when he was under the water came back to him, tears escaped from his eyes, rolling down onto Ray's hand.

'Kai?'

The tears kept pouring out, Ray pulled him up into a sitting position and held him in his arms. Grampa came into the room. 'What's wrong?'

'I dunno he just started crying.' Ray replied worried.

'Ah it'll be the shock of it all. don't worry ma man he'll be fine'

Tyson screamed from the kitchen in pain, Grampa rolled his eyes and left to see Tyson had done. Kai was sobbing quietly, burring his face into Ray's neck. Ray ran his hands through Kai's hair and kissed his cheek. After a while Kai pulled away to dry his eyes. He stared into Ray's golden eyes, they were beautiful, he loved looking into Ray's eyes, they were so warm and loving. Another yell was heard this time it was Max.

They continued to stare into each others eye's. They both leaned forward slowly, there faces getting closer and closer, they closed there eyes and there lips parted slightly, they could feel each others warm breathe. There lips finally touched, a small little kiss, they kissed again this time pressing there lips together harder. Kai loved Rays soft warm lips, Ray loved Kai's cold but soft lips that soon warmed up after more kissing. Grampa came back in just as Ray and Kai put there arms around each other, he smiled and left quietly. Holding each other tightly, Kai tangled his fingers into Ray's long soft hair and moaned, Ray put his hand down to the bottom of Kai's pyjama top and put his underneath it and slowly stroked Kai's warmish back. Ray licked Kai's bottom lip begging for entry and was granted entrance immediate. They explored each others mouths and played with each others tongues. Kai moaned softly enjoying ever second of it.

They grudgingly pulled away from each other for breathe, dizziness got the better of Kai, he couldn't kiss again, his head was spinning. He rested his head on Ray's shoulder. 'I'm dizzy.'

'Ok, it's ok.'

'I do want to kiss you but…'

'Shhhh, it's ok I understand. Just relax.' Ray whispered.

'I need to lye down. Can you lye with me?'

'Of course I will.'

Ray got under the covers and held Kai close to him. 'I love you.' Kai whispered. 'love you too.' Ray kissed Kai. 'Now get some sleep. You need a rest after today.

* * *

**aw im evil aren't i? the stalker will come in the next chapter and you'll find out what Tyson and Max were screaming at. please review!!**


	2. someone's following kai

**

* * *

**

chapter 2 now!! what will happen?

* * *

chapter 2:

someone's following Kai

A huge loud scream woke Kai and Ray. Ray told Kai to stay were he was and left the room. He walked into the kitchen to find Max and Tyson alone, and facing the counter. (please note its not a new day)

'What are you doing?'

They turned around, they had knives in the hands and there fingers were cut and bleeding. Ray shook his head. 'What have I told you about preparing food?'

'Uh…don't eat the food?' Tyson replied.

'No. Don't. Do not prepare food. Leave that to me.'

* * *

Tyson and Max got kicked out of the kitchen so that Ray could clean up and made some supper. They decided to go see Kenny and talk to him. They found Kenny outside typing on his laptop as usual.

'Hey chief!' they said together.

'Oh hey guys. How's Kai?'

'Dunno. What you doing?' Max asked.

'Just putting in some data, I'm finished now. Guess we cant train in the rain huh?'

'Nope. Lets talk about something!' Tyson said as he sat down.

Max sat down next to him. 'What about?'

'FOOD!!.'

'Uh, yeah.' Kenny said.

'Imaging they had a new brand of butter called 'I cant believe its not I cant believe its not butter.' How weird.'

'Oh I saw that in the shop the other day actually. Its from the same people who made 'I cant believe it's not butter'.' Kenny told them.

'Yeah. I cant believe, 'I cant believe its not butter' isn't butter and I cant believe 'I cant believe its not I cant believe its not butter' isn't 'I cant believe its not butter.' If 'I cant believe it's not butter' isn't butter then what's 'I cant believe its not I cant believe its not butter'? (please not 'I cant believe its not butter is real but 'I cant believe its not I cant believe its not butter' doesn't exsist.) so if 'I cant believe its not butter' isn't butter, then it must be margarine. But 'I cant believe its not I cant believe its not butter' isn't 'I cant believe its not butter' so it cant be margarine…'

* * *

Ray finished preparing the food and had put the supper in the oven to cook. He turned to do the dishes and heard a banging noise, somebody had fallen over. He remembered he left his new boyfriend alone, dashing out of the kitchen he headed to the bedroom and as he expected, Kai was on the floor. He scooped him and carried brides style the bedroom.

'Why did you take so long?' Kai whined as they entered the bedroom.

'I'm sorry.' Ray replied feeling guilty. 'I was making supper.' He place Kai on the bed and sat down.

'You left me alone. You were gone for ages.'

Ray put his hand on Kai's cheek, this wasn't like Kai, he never whines like this, his near death experience has affected him more than he thought. 'I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise.'

A little later Kai fell back to sleep and Ray went to check on supper. He found Kenny in the kitchen with his head on the table. 'Kenny?'

'My head…oh god Ray it was horrible' He looked up. He was pale and he looked as though somebody had just told him somebody he knew died. 'Max, he…he oh god Ray! He came out with such a confusing none-understandable nonsense about butter!! My head is killing me!! I never ever ever ever ever want to speak about butter ever again.'

'…Ok. Maybe you should lye down for a while.'

* * *

The next day, Kenny stayed at home and his parents were wondering whether to get a doctor or not. Max's 'I cant believe its not butter' thing was so full of confusing twisting madness it drove smart Kenny a bit mad. Ray, as promised, made up for leaving Kai on his own, he made him a chocolate pudding with ice cream. Ray enjoyed watching Kai's eat it, he got to lick some chocolate sauce of his face.

Kai was feeling a lot better today, he woke to find Ray lying next to him, just what he wanted. After a while Ray woke up. He looked at Kai who smiled. 'Hey.'

'Morning.'

'How are you feeling? You ok?'

Kai nodded, he felt tired, but better than he was yesterday. SMASH! Tyson must be up. Ray got up and went to see what happened he came back and told Kai Tyson had dropped a cup. Kai rolled his eyes, typical Tyson. 'Ray?'

'Yeah?'

'What are we going to tell the others?'

'The truth.'

* * *

Kai and Ray told the team about there new found love they were happy to accept them. Now they were out for a walk, buying ice cream. Kai stood outside the ice cream waiting for Ray, he kept looking around, he had the feeling somebody was watching him. He has this feeling all day, he must be paranoid. He kept thinking he saw a cloaked figure at the corner of his eye. Watching him.

'Kai!!'

He turned around, Tyson was running towards him. 'Hey Kai!'

'Hi. Were you following us?'

Tyson burst out laughing.

'What?' Kai said in his angry tone.

'That dogs sniffing the other dogs butt!! Hahahahahahahaha.'

'…ok. Tyson have you been following me and Ray?'

Tyson was too busy looking over Kai's shoulder at two dogs. One was sniffing the others backside. The dog being sniffed sat down. 'HAHAHAHA!! NOW THAT DOG SAT DOWN SO THE OTHER DOG CANT SNIFF ITS ARSE!'

'GODDAMN IT TYSON! STOP PERVING THE DOGS AND ANSWER MY QUESTION BEFORE I POKE YOUR EYES OUT!!'

Everyone in the busy street were watching them, luckily for them there was no press going around. Tyson looked at Kai, he had a dumb look on his face as if Kai had just told him a very scientific talk about volcano's. 'Oh right yeah.' Tyson laughed. 'I'll have chocolate fudge on my cone thanks.'

'I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT FUCKING FLAVOUR OF ICE CREAM YOU WANTED YOU STUPID BRAINLESS, FAT PIG!!'

'I'm not a pig!'

Ray came outside with strawberry ice cream and butterscotch ice cream. He heard a lot of shouting and could tell Kai was getting ready to hit Tyson. 'Kai?'

'Come on Ray, this idiot is doing my head in.' Kai said looking around to find everyone staring at them.

Tyson looked at Ray. 'ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!!' He ran into the ice cream shop and ran around in a circle shouting 'ice cream' over and over again. He jumped over the counter and started shaking the whipped ice cream machine maker. Kai and Ray stared in disbelief. 'I hope he doesn't give Mr Takon another heart attack.'

They walked away leaving Tyson to his rampage. The police will soon be called anyway. Every now and then Kai would look around nervously, Ray noticed this. 'What's up?'

'Feels like somebody's watching us.'

'Must be your accident. Its really gotten to you hasn't it? don't try hide it Kai, I know it was scary for you…'

'No its not that, someone is watching us.'

'Nobody's watching us.'

'Hn.'

They were now in the park and the sun was setting, the sat down on a bench and talked about yesterdays events. The conversation moved on to Kenny. 'I wonder how Kenny is. Max really screwed him up talking about butter.'

'Who knows. I just hope those idiots aren't there just now.' Kai replied.

* * *

Two hours earlier at Kenny's house.

'Hey chief!' Tyson said to Kenny. Tyson and Max were in Kenny's bedroom.

'So what do you want to talk about?' Max asked.

'Uh…well actually I er wanted to type up some data…'

'Forget that. You'll never guess what I saw today! I bumped into Kai and behind him were these two dogs. One of the dogs was sniffing the other ones arse!!.'

Max burst out laughing. 'And then, the dog sat down so the other dog couldn't sniff its butt!'

'Oh boy…' Kenny moaned as Max and Tyson killed themselves laughing.

* * *

Kai whipped around, again, to look at a tree. 'Kai. No one is there.'

'There is! Somebody's spying on us.' Kai said as he got up. He went behind the tree with Ray following behind. No one was there.'

'Kai, I told you nobody's there.'

Kai's eyes filled with tears. 'I know someone is watching us! I'm not paranoid!'

'Kai. I think, I think you should get some help.'

'N-no, no! I don't need help! I don't need help!'

'Ok, ok. I'll help you through this ok? That accident has just go…' Ray looked shocked.

'Ray? What is it?'

He was looking over Kai's shoulder, Kai turned around and came face to face with his stalker. The person who has been spying on him all day is…

* * *

hmmmm i bet your all wondering who it is... now all this stuff with tyson and max blabbing a heap of crap does lead somewhere, im not just making up it up for the fun of it, well ok i am but it does lead somewhere that has to do with this story. please review! the stalker shall be revealed in the next chapter. its the most unexpected character ever!!


	3. Guilty tears

**third chapter!! the big revealing!!whooooo for me!! lol i forgot to say this set in v-force after the blade breakers beat the saint shields at the park. enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**Guilty tears**

'WYATT!' said Kai rather loudly.

The pale boy with brown hair smiled at them, he looked so normal. He had lost the bags from under eyes from his battle with Dunga and he wore jeans with a white shirt. 'Hello Kai.'

Kai and Ray stared in disbelief, Wyatt is supposed to be dead. Kai shook his head and tried to say something but his throat choked up. He must be seeing things.

'I…no…uh.' was all Kai could say.

'Kai, I know this looks weird, I know I'm supposed to be dead but I'm not Kai.'

* * *

Flashback

Kai held Wyatt in his arms hoping he would be ok. 'Hey Kai? I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused.' Wyatt said.

'That cyber bit-beast was too much for him, the used him.' Kenny said.

Wyatt suddenly stopped breathing and closed his eyes. Kai shook him to try wake him. He put his fingers on his neck to search for a pulse, he got nothing.

'Wyatt? WYATT!' He shook him even harder.

'Kai I'm sorry, he's gone. It was too much power for him to handle.' Kenny said softly.

'You mean he's…dead?' Hilary asked.

Kenny nodded and they all gasped.

'No, no he cant die. I was to protect him. He's strong, he is.' Kai said desperately with tears filling in his eyes. He didn't want to believe he was dead. 'HE CANT DIE! HE CANT!'

'Kai!' Tyson said.

'It's my fault! It's my fault! I let this happen! If only I trained him he'd be ok.'

'Kai.' Hilary said softly.

Kai laid Wyatt down and stood up whipping away tears. 'That Team Psykick will pay for this!'

'Kai, I'm sorry.' Hilary said.

Kai started to walk away. 'Kai wait where are you going?' Tyson asked. Kai looked back at them. 'I'm going to go phone for ambulance, I cant watch them…take him away.'

'I'll come with you.' Ray said.

'No please. I want to be alone.'

(Wyatt died in the Japanese version but the American version left it out cuz it was too hard for the children or something. I saw a clip from the Japanese version of that episode. Kai laid Wyatt down and looked at his Dranzer and said something looking angry. Plus in the end of g-revolution a cut out bit it showed what happened to all the bladers in the whole series and Wyatt wasn't there. So yeah I guessed he was dead but he's alive in my story and you'll find out why in a sec)

* * *

Flash forward

Kai stumbled slightly and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He thought Wyatt was dead, he died in his arms. All the guilt came back to him, the pain of seeing his not-all-that-close-friend die. He shook his head again.

'No. I killed you!'

'You didn't kill me.'

Kai dropped to his knees and Ray quickly bent down and took him in his arms. He sobbed into Ray's shoulder, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He couldn't-wouldn't believe Wyatt was alive. Wyatt came closer and bent down.

'Kai, listen.'

Kai shook him head. 'You not real! Tell me Ray. Please tell me alone. Nobody's here I'm imagining things!'

'Kai, he's alive.' Ray whispered.

'No! I killed him. The cyber thingy killed him!'

It took ten minutes for Kai to calm down, Ray held him the whole time. Kai pulled away from Ray's hug and looked at Wyatt straight in the eye. He stared for a few minutes. 'How come your alive?'

'Well you see Kai when the ambulance came and took me away they tried to bring me back. They used those electric zappy things (I haven't got a clue that they are. Zappy thing that make your heart beat again the doc says clear and the zap! Yeah that thing lol) and started my heart again. I was in the hospital on a life support for two months and well I just got out two weeks ago. My family flied me back home to Russia and I decided to come and find you. To let you know I'm ok.'

'But when I battled cyber Driger I…'

'Cyber Dranzer.' Ray corrected him.

'Yeah that, I kept seeing you ghost.'

'I heard when your in a coma your spirit can leave its body and go places.' Ray said.

'Um well I don't think I moved anywhere, I certainly didn't see you. I maybe dreamt about you at some point.'

'So you're alive? I'm imagining things? I'm not high on Grampa's pills or anything?' Kai asked.

'You were high on your grandfathers pills?'

'Tyson's grampa actually. Kai was ill and Tyson gave him Grampa's medication instead of cough mixture. He gave him about six pills and Kai was totally out of it.' Ray said.

Wyatt blinked. _Wow is Tyson really that stupid? I thought the news reader was joking when he said Tyson thought the microphone in front of him during a press interview was a ice cream cone._

'Well Kai, no I'm very real. I wanted to talk to you, in private. If that's ok?'

Kai looked at Ray who nodded, then he looked at Wyatt and stood up. They walked away from Ray to the bench Kai and Ray were sitting on before and sat down.

'So?' Kai asked.

'There's something I've been wanting to tell you for so long Kai. I just don't know how you would feel.'

'About?'

'I…well um. Kai, I-I love you.'

Kai's eyes widened. _He loves me?_ 'You love me?'

Wyatt nodded. 'I'm crazy about you. You're all I ever think about. I don't know if you're over Tala yet but I was hoping you would…' He trailed off.

'Wyatt.'

'Kai please, I know we were made for each other. I love you so much. Please give me a chance.'

Tears filled in Kai's eyes again, he didn't want hurt him. And he loved Ray, not Wyatt. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Kai please!! I know I made mistakes in the past but I have changed! I know I can make you happy!'

'I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you Wyatt but…'

'So then don't! say you'll be my boyfriend Kai! Please! I'm crazy about you! I love you!'

'Wyatt. I'm sorry. I don't love you, I love…'

'You love who?'

'…Ray. He's my boyfriend.' Kai whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

'No! Kai please! Leave him. I'll make you happier that he will! I know it!'

'No. I'm sorry I cant.'

'Yes you can!' Wyatt grabbed his wrists and held them tight. 'Please Kai.'

Kai looked into his brown eyes, he couldn't leave Ray. But he didn't want to read in the paper that Wyatt killed himself. He would go through so much guilt again. 'Please leave me.'

'No. Not until I get a answer Kai.'

'Please don't make me say it Wyatt.'

'Kai!' His grip on Kai's wrists tightened, hurting Kai.

'Please Wyatt I need to lye down, I'm not feeling well.'

'No Kai. Answer me! Will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?'

'…I want to go home. This is all a shock to me, I nearly drowned yesterday and now you're suddenly back from the dead.'

'Kai. I. need. An. Answer.'

He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to gain control of his emotions. 'No. I wont go out with you. I'm not leaving Ray.'

Wyatt's grip tightened even more causing Kai more pain. He may look weak but Wyatt has got some good strength. 'Please Kai! Please!' Kai shook his head. 'BUT YOU MUST! PLEASE!' The pain intensified and Kai let out a loud gasp.

'Ow! Wyatt your hurting me. Let go.'

'NO! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE.' He squeezed Kai's wrists really hard, he tried to pull away but Wyatt was like super glued to him.

'WYATT PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING ME. LET GO. YOU'RE HURTING ME PLEASE LET GO!!'

Ray came rushing over after hearing Kai's screams. 'Let go of him!' He karate chopped Wyatt's arms really hard causing him to let go. Kai instantly pulled Ray into a hug and looked at Wyatt from the corner of his eye. 'I think you should leave now Wyatt.' Ray said.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident.'

'Leave Wyatt. You've hurt him. He's been through a lot. He nearly drowned yesterday.'

'I know he told me. I'm really sorry.'

Wyatt started crying and ran away. Ray kissed Kai's cheek and held his tightly. After a while he pulled out of the hug and looked at Kai's wrists. He pulled off one of Kai's purple glove arm thingy's and gasped. He had bruised finger markings. He looked into Kai's tearful eyes and hugged him.

* * *

**oooh that exciting!! i'm being a bit cruel to Kai aren't i? first i nearly kill him and now Wyatt's hurt him. he's very desparete dont worry this isn't the end there's loads more drama to come and tongue twisters and other stupid things for Max and Tyson. thanks for all the review please review this chapter!**


	4. a new problem

**hello this story has come back from the dead!! i haven't updated it in ages. you've probably forgotten what its all about.**

**well, kai nearly drowned under a bridge but was saved by the saint shields. then Ray kissed him. the they fell asleep on Tyson's bed, then the next day they told the team they were a couple and went out for a walk kai felt like someone was spying on him then he discovered wyatts alive, then he confessed his love to kai and grabbed his arms tightly and hurt him and then ray saved him.**

**and thats a quick summery of what has happened. hopefully it jogged your memorys lol. yeah. thanks for all the review!! enjoy this chap!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

**A new problem**

'Hang on a sec. let me get this straight. Wynutts are live on TV? I've heard of walnuts but wynutts?' Tyson said dumbly.

The blade breakers were in the dojo listening to Ray and Kai's story about Wyatt. Kai looked as though he was going to torture Tyson. He had his evilest glare fixed on him and was ready to pounce.

'NO YOU STUPID FAT FOOD OBSESTED PIG!! WYATT FUCKING SMITH!! HE USED CYBER FUCKING DRANZER AND DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS!! IS FOOD ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT? DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?? I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!'

Ray held Kai back fearing he may strangle Tyson, everyone jumped out at Kai and held him back away from Tyson. They didn't want another death scare.

* * *

Flashback to two months ago.

Kai came running into the dojo with a chocolate bar. He was sugar high after eating some of Ray's home made chocolate cake, he had something to tell them all but Tyson was the only person in the dojo

'TYSON!'

Tyson looked at him.

'Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!' He said very fast.

'What? Tyson asked.

'Somebody tried to drag me into a big white van he had a knife in his hand but I got away and he chased after me but I escaped and I was really scared.' He snapped his hand against his mouth, he wasn't meant to tell him he was scared.

Tyson stared at the chocolate bar lying in front of him. 'You were kidnapped by a soft, chewy, tasty, mouth watering, yummy chocolate bar…' Tyson stared dreamily at the chocolate bar.

'NOOOOO!! I was attacked by people!!'

'Chocolate people…mmmm.'

'No!!' Kai lifted his leg and slammed his foot down getting frustrated. 'People tried to kidnap me and rape me!'

'Mmmm…chocolate Kai…'

'Tyson! Your not listening!'

'Soft melted chocolate on cake…' Starts drooling. 'Delicious sweet…'

'ARGH!' Kai ran towards him and jumped at him knocking him down. Kai then wrapped his hands around Tyson's neck and strangled him. 'I'M. NOT. TALKING. ABOUT. FUCKING. STUPID. CHOCOLATE, YOU STUPID PIGGY FAT PORK CHOP!!'

Tyson stopped breathing just as Ray walked in. 'Kai no!' He pushed Kai off and looked down at Tyson's lifeless body. He groaned and opened Tyson's mouth, took a deep breath and blew air into Tyson's mouth ignoring the fact his mouth was on Tyson's. He lifted his head for more air but Kai pushed his head down.

'BLOW! BLOW! BLOW, BLOW, BLOW, BLOW, BLOW, BLOOOOOOW!! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!'

The others came along just in time before a hyper Kai could kill Ray _and _Tyson.

* * *

Flash forward

'Kai listen, Tyson doesn't mean it…' Ray begn to say but was interrupted by Kai.

'OH BUT I DO!!'

Tyson just sat staring at them with a stupid look on his face. He blinked before moving his butt slightly and ripped a big one that echoed around the room, it was one of those farts that rung in your ear for ages. Max, who was sitting right next to him, jumped up seeing how Tyson's butt hole was aimed at him and because Tyson, well, did a huge fart that would no doubly stink.

Hilary was disgusted by Tyson's behaviour, and fart. 'Tyson don't you even care?'

'Oh yeah. Pardon.'

'No! I mean for Kai.'

'…Pardon me?'

'No!'

'Excuse me?'

'NO!! I mean don't you care that Kai has been pouring his heart out?'

'Oh…I should have put my hand to my butt befo…'

'AAAARRRGGH!!' And with that Hilary stormed out of the room. Everyone stared at Tyson. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Max finally spoke up, 'Tyson. What's gotten into you? You never listen anymore. You've changed.'

'Huh? What do you mean Max? come on, my farts aren't as loud as they…oh hang on they are louder and longer than they used to be.'

Max slapped his head with his hand. Sometimes Tyson could be very dumb. Kai yawned causing everyone to look at him. 'Hey guys?' Kai said, 'Where's Kenny? I haven't seen him lately.'

'Oh me and Tyson broke him.'

'You broke Kenny?' Ray asked.

'Yep.' Just then Grampa came in and told them it was time for supper. As he turned to leave…

PFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!

Grampa stopped in his tracks and looked around. Max, Kai and Ray were running towards him while Tyson stood with a very red face.

* * *

At last it was bedtime, Kai and Ray snuggled in together and everyone else, except Hilary who went home leaving it just Max, Kai and Ray, to move as far away as possible from Tyson. He kept letting of gas the whole night. It drove them mad. Grampa threatened to take Tyson to the doctor if he didn't stop.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed in Ray's scent. A wonderful thought came to his head. Later on, when everyone was asleep, he and Ray put a huge cork up Tyson's arse and went back to bed and kissed like mad and felt each other up. Then the next day…

'Oh man. My arse is sooo sore.' Tyson moaned.

Kai and Ray chuckled quietly at the table. Tyson couldn't even sit down, it was so painful. 'Yo ma homie what's up?'

'Sore butt. Feels like there's a cork up it.' Kai and Ray burst out laughing. 'It's not funny! Oh. OOOOOOWWWW!! I NEED TO FART!! AHHH!! I CANT DO IT SOMETHINGS BLOCKING IT!! I'VE GOT SOMETHING UP MY ARSE!! HELP!!'

He ran around in a big circle holding his butt with both hands. Kai and Ray laughed there heads off and Max was wondering whether it was funny or not. Then Tyson's butt exploded, the cork came shooting out like a bullet, ripping through his trouser. He screamed in pain and blood seeped out from his sore backside. Kai roared with laughter.

Ray, Max and Tyson were staring at Kai who was laughing like a maniac. Kai calmed down to see his boyfriend looking at him as if he was insane. 'What are laughing at?' He asked with a small smile. Kai continued to giggle. 'Kai?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

Ray lay down again and held Kai close to him, he was happy to see Kai smile after the day he's had. It was weird how he was so quiet then suddenly burst out laughing. He must have been daydreaming about something, he was spaced out.

* * *

The next day Tyson woke up without a cork stuck in his bum. That was Kai's fantasy. He stretched and heard some of his own bones crack. He looked around to find nobody in the dojo. He was alone. In the cold dark spooky room, ok just joking it was bright and warm. He left the dojo and made his way to the main house. Kai and Ray were sitting against the wall near the main house door. They were cuddling and kissing. **(cute!!)** 'Get a room' Tyson joked.

Kai glared at him and then turned back to Ray and continued to kiss him. Tyson went inside and ate breakfast. Half an hour later he came back outside, full of food. To find Kai lying on top of Ray, playing with each others tongue and Kai had his leg rubbing against Ray's groin causing him to moan. Tyson smiled and decided to leave them be.

The rivers water shimmered in the sunlight, and the clouds casted a shadow over Tyson every now and then. He still had bad gas but he tried his best not to let it out when somebody was close by. He thought about the night before, how he didn't listen to Kai properly. He does care, really. _what a jerk I must be. Why do I never listen? Kai must be upset with me._

Somebody was coming up behind him quite fast, he brushed it off as a jogger but then immediately thought it as a kidnapper when a hand covered his mouth and a knife came up to his throat. 'All right kid now lis…'

PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!!

Tyson's face went red form embarrassment, he couldn't keep it in. The guy who had him was horrified. Tyson just did that on him! He needed to shower and burn his clothes but right now he needed to focus on his job. Screwing his face up as a horrible rotten egg smell hit his nose he dragged Tyson under the bridge and pushed him up against the wall, keeping the knife at Tyson's throat.

The man was about twenty-two years old. He had short brown hair, mad eyes, a stubble and he wore a black hoodie and black jeans. He looked like a killer. His breath was worse than Tyson's fart, it was like he had drunk sewage and petrol. Fear was rushing through Tyson like drugs, his heart raced and he began to sweat. The knife was removed from his neck and was dug into the skin on Tyson's arm. Hot pain hit him and he hissed, not wanting to show weakness. He bit his lips together hard and they began to bleed. The blooded knife was moved to his neck.

'Right then stinky pants, listen and listen good.' the knife was pressed harder into his neck, but it didn't cut him. 'My little brother came home crying last night. Seems that your little friend Ray has stolen his boyfriend. I want you to break them up! Kai and Wyatt were made for each other…'

'Jack?'

Jack looked to his side to find Wyatt staring with big shocked eyes. 'I'm dealing with your problem.'

'No. not like this. I know Kai loves me. I'll deal with it myself now let him go.'

Jack stared at him for a moment. He let Tyson go and the knife caught Tyson's shoulder cutting into him deeply, he hissed trying not to scream out. Jack sneered at his and walked off. Wyatt looked at Tyson before walking after his brother. Tyson collapsed on the ground and began to cry. He has never been so scared in all his life. He took in great gulps of air to try calm himself with no success.

It took a while to calm down, he was shaking as though there was an earthquake. He was still sweating but he had to get back home to tell the others what had happened. His shoulder stinged like mad, blood was all over his t-shirt and his arm was in terrible pain. He stood up and steadied himself. Somebody came jumping out at him and shouted 'BLLLLEEEEEEERRRRRGGGHH!!' Tyson screamed and fell over. Max laughed his head off but stopped when he saw tears forming in Tyson's eyes and his bleeding shoulder and arm. 'Tyson?' He ran to his friends side. 'What happened?'

'Kai and Ray are in trouble! Wyatt's brother, Jack, he's dangerous. He wants them to break up so Wyatt can have Kai. That guy looked like a bloody psycho. We better watch our backs.'

* * *

**yeah i'm terrible sometimes aren't i? i had fun writing the cork bit. please review!! just to make things clear kai and ray didn't really put a cork up tyson's butt that kai's daydreaming.**


	5. ballet

**Hi everyone another chappy is up I really need to try update all my stories I've still to update tons o fun and silent witness I haven't done them in ages. Oh well here's the next bit if you forgot what happened in the last chap Tyson was attacked by Wyatt's brother and Tyson was farting a lot lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Ballet**

Rinsing water out of the cloth, Hilary carefully dabbed Tyson's wound. He and Max had just got back from the river and told everyone what happened. Shock was writing all over there faces at how desperate Wyatt is to get Kai. Kai was angry and upset, Wyatt used to be such a sweet, quiet, Kai fanatic, slightly snobby guy. Now he's freaky, Kai obsessed, still slightly snobby and evil.

It pained Kai to see Wyatt like this. He was glad he wasn't dead he had always blamed himself for that but now he's alive and in love he doesn't know what to think. He liked Wyatt but only as a friend. How far was Wyatt going to go? Everyone was silent watching Hilary bandage Tyson's arm. He still shaking after the attack now none of them want to go out.

'Hey ma homies! Yo what's up ma young peeps? Ya all looking down. Somebody bust up your blades or something?' Grampa asked. He was out this whole time.

'No, Tyson was attacked by Wyatt's brother.' Ray replied.

'What? Oh man that's totally not cool. Dude I thought I taught you well with martial arts. You obviously weren't listening.'

'Grampa! He had a knife!'

'Oh well that's different then. Ok dudes I'm going out.'

'With that guy going around?' Hilary asked in shock.

'Why not? I'm an expert at martial arts. I'm going round to Bob and Jill's house see you later ma peeps.' He left.

'I got to hand it to you Tyson, he's not afraid.' Max said.

'Yeah I know. So what do we do know? We cant hide forever... who the hell is Bill and Jill?' Tyson asked.

'I know, I have to go home later. We'll have to stick together.' Hilary replied ignoring Tyson's last question.

'Maybe I should go talk to Wyatt.' Kai spoke up. Everyone looked at him. 'Maybe I can talk some sense into him.'

'Kai no! I don't want you getting hurt. Please.' Ray begged.

'But I might be able to sort this out. I know Wyatt, he'll listen to me, hopefully.' He got up to leave but stopped when Ray grabbed his arm. 'Ray I'm going.'

'I'll come too.'

'No, you'll only make it worse.'

'Kai.' Tyson suddenly said. Kai looked at him. 'Be careful, they could try kidnap or anything.'

'I know what I'm doing Tyson. And I'll be back.' Then he left. Ray didn't follow knowing it would just anger Kai, he didn't want him getting hurt.

* * *

The first thing that hit Kai when he walked down the street was the fact that he didn't know where he could find Wyatt. There was that Beyblade gym place. He could try there for a start. On his way to the high street he saw Grampa. Wasn't he meant to be at a friends house? Then something really caught his attention.

In his hand was blue clothes. He couldn't see if it was a jumper or a t-shirt. He didn't know why but he wanted to follow Grampa and find out what he's doing. He's been going out an awful lot. He often wondered if he was seeing someone. The Beyblade gym was down that street anyway so he might as well have a nosey. Although Kai never pokes his nose in other peoples business he felt like rebelling against his own mind.

He crossed the road and Grampa disappeared out of sight. He quickened his pace and looked through all the shop windows. He stopped at a huge window and saw Grampa going through a door. Kai looked around the window a found a note.

**Ballet lessons**

**Adult: £30**

**Child:£20**

**Per session**

No, he has it wrong. He must have it all wrong. He looked at the paper again.

**Pole dancing classes**

**£30 per session**

**Adults only**

Oh dear god. Mustn't jump to conclusions he told himself. There must be some martial arts here. But Grampa teached in his dojo. Could it true? is Grampa taking pole dancing, or ballet? Only on way to find out. Go in.opening the door he went in. A tiny bell above the door rang. Shit. The door Grampa went through swung open and a old tall thin woman come out.

'A I zee we 'ave a new student no?' She asked in a strong French accent.

No was right. 'Er no I was just…uh…I was um…'

'Ah I zee. vou are shy! Never mind I vall teach vou to be confident.'

First thought: Oh god no. second thought: run! His legs: cant move! Which means: he's going to get dragged into the back room and laughed at by girls and any really gay guys. Why cant he move his legs damn it!

'Come young boy!' As he predicted, she grabbed his arm, pulled him into the backroom, his legs refused to run away and he felt like killing himself. In the back room, Grampa wasn't there. There was a curtain at the other side of the room though. On the wall on just behind the door was a huge mirror, opposite it was a wall with a railing.

There was nobody in the room at all. Just him and the French woman. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. Grasping his shoulders tightly she stuck her creepy, wrinkly, heavily make-upped face into his. She was so close, it was fucking scary.

'Now zen my boy! What eez vour name?'

_Tell her Tyson, tell her Tyson, tell her Tyson. _A voice in his head told him. 'Ricing.' He replied. He could hear very slow clapping, but it was him imagining clapping. _Well done Kai, way to go. Just screw up the name why don't you. Ok she's looking at you weirdly, no wonder._

'Vot is vour real name!' She screamed.

'KAI ALEXANDER HIWARATI!' He screamed not knowing why.

This woman was scary. He didn't know it was but she was freaky, there was something about her that made him want to do exactly what she says. Sort of hypnotisingly.

'Ah. Yes. I zee. Well then I take vou want to do ballet no?'

_Ok you told her your name which was stupid. I know she's scary but you must say No. No. No. No. No._

'No.' He replied.

_Good boy! _

'No?' The woman repeated. 'Yes?

'Yes!'

_NO!!_

'Exellante! Vee will start straight away!'

'Oh fuck what I have done?'

'NO VEARING IN MY CLASS!'

'SORRY!!'

'NO SHOUTING! ONLY MADAME MAISON CAN SHOUT!'

Kai felt very small. Why cant he do a runner? Why wont his legs move? Why the hell was he scared of her?

'Granny? Who are you shouting at?' Wyatt called from somewhere.

'WYATT?' Kai called.

'I SAID NO SHOUTING IN CLASS VOU SILLY BOY!'

She slapped him! What the fuck? Wyatt appeared from the behind the curtain. He shook his head. 'Granny, did you drag him in here? I keep telling you, if somebody wants to join…'

'I know vot vou keep telling me. I take no order from no man! I am a woman!' She said very fast.

This was getting weirder and weirder. 'Yes granny I know. Kai isn't in too ballet though.'

'Ah vou know the blue haired child? Such disgraceful hair vou 'ave! boys vour age should 'ave hair like Wyatt!'

'I like my hair!' Kai said back earning him another slap.

'NO CHATBACK STUPID BOY!'

'Granny! Stop slapping people! Go help Alice I'll deal with Kai.'

'Oh, vou think vour better than me? Vou cant even tie vour shoe laces. VOU!' She pointed at Kai. 'Go get ready for training! I shall turn vou into a man!' She walked past Wyatt and went through the curtains. Kai was speechless. Why couldn't he run? Why couldn't he say Tyson? Why did he shout his own name and why did she slap him?

'I'm so sorry Kai. She's a bit, weird.'

Kai said nothing. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened. 'Kai? Are you ok? Your not the first person she's slapped.'

'…Why couldn't I run from her? Or lie about my name?'

'Ah well she's a magician. Well, was a magician. She used to hypnotise people and for some weird reason she can still put people in a trance without doing anything. Its creepy.'

'Your telling me.' Kai said. That was the strangest experience ever. 'Where's Grampa?'

'Who?'

'Tyson's Grampa. He's got longish hair tied into a ponytail, big moustache.'

'Oh him. Um upstairs I think. I think they're friends I try to stay out of my granny's business she doesn't think I'm manly. Which is true.' He said gloomily. 'So what's up?'

'Uh. I cant remember why I'm here. Why are you here?'

'I'm helping out. I have to help the girls prepare for ballet. I never go in there changing rooms of course, even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't go in. besides the girls would kill me If I went in.'

'Mmm. Oh your brother! He attacked fatso! I mean Tyson!'

'Ah yes. I was hoping you wouldn't find out. I'm sorry I didn't ask for his help or…'

'Help?' Kai was couldn't believe it, Wyatt really was trying to split him and Ray up. 'He could of killed fatty! Keep your psycho brother away from me, my boyfriend, my friends and my fat friend.'

'Tyson isn't fat.'

'Oh believe me, he is.'

'Right well, I'm sorry about my brother he gets carried away. It wont happen again I promise.'

Kai narrowed his eyes and glared 'It better not. Listen Wyatt I'm _with_ Ray. You have to get over me. Find someone else. I'm glad your alive, but I only see you as a…'

'_WHOOOO!' _

Kai froze, wasn't that Grampa? He shook his head, he was probably telling a stupid joke or something. 'You're my friend Wyatt, but that's as far as it goes.'

'I know you love me Kai…'

'No I don't!' Kai snapped back. 'I love Ray! He's the one for me. Not you. I'm sorry I hurt you Wyatt and I know your hurting now but you have got to get over me.'

Wyatt shook his head. There was no way he was letting Ray have him. 'I know we were made of each other Kai. What's so great about him? I'm sweet, I listen…or is it he's more manly?'

'No! I love Ray because he's kind, thoughtful, caring and he's always looking after everyone and he really cares about me, he loves me and I love him nothing you do is going to change that.'

Kai turned to walk away, as he opened the door Wyatt spoke his words actually scared him. 'Kai I love you! I'm going to do everything in my power to win you back! Ray isn't right for you we were made for each other! I'll do _anything_ to get you back.' With those words Kai left wondering if Wyatt's brother would strike again.

* * *

He sighed for the millionth time. It was bucketing down with rain. Wyatt's words were still buzzing around his head. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around a nice warm Ray and kiss him like mad. The wind was picking up badly. He felt ill and dizzy no wonder with this cold. He had a feeling he would come down with a cold after nearly drowning last week.

He began to stumble slightly. Not a good a sign. He wasn't even near Tyson's house yet and he already felt like fainting. His vision was now blurring, another bad sign. The wind was very strong, he was struggling to walk in it. Only Tyson wouldn't struggle walking in this weather, he's too fat to be blow over. Kai smiled. He could just see that. Which reminded him, what was he laughing at last night?…oh that's right the cork up the arse. He began to laugh, that was funny.

Dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees. He rubbed his forehead with a hand. He stood up and walked again. He only took a few steps before passing out.

* * *

**i know what your all thinking. 'OH NO KAI FAINTED!!' yes whatever shall happen next? lol i know what'll happen next. well duh your writing shining lake. yeah i know but i dont quite know what'll happen next after the next chapter. sorry i'm talking to myself lol. i'll go away now lol.**


	6. late night search

**hi i'm back form nowhere in particular!!! i'm upset i've got something wrong wih thyriod gland, whatever that is, and i need another bloodtest so sad. it could be overactive which mean i could lose weight or underactive which means i could put on weight but its not just weight it in fact its not weight jus now my weight hasn't changed, i'm constanlty tired and sleep no joke! i'm losing my appetite, i get realy bad dizzy spells and headaches and i really hate it.**

**on the brighter side i got my finger out and updated! yay!!!**

**disclaimer- i do not own beyblade or spongebob**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Late night search**

Amber eyes scanned the room. Kai hadn't come back yet. It was now half eleven and Grampa was on the phone to the police. Tyson, Max and Hilary were sitting at the kitchen table waiting impatiently for Grampa to give them the go-ahead to search for Kai. Ray sighed and sat down next to Max.

'You ok?' He asked him.

Ray looked at him. Max knew from his face that he was far from ok. Kai has never disappeared before, he always told his team mates if he was going off somewhere for the night, which he never did. Thousands of thought were buzzing around Ray's head. Was he hurt? Lost? Raped? Murdered? Kidnapped? For all they know he could be lying in the woods after falling out of tree or in somebody's basement. Scared, alone, cold…

Ray choked back his tears, now wasn't the time to be weak, he needed to be strong for Kai. Grampa finally placed the phone on its receiver. 'All right my little search partying dudes. Lets get out there and look for the k-man.'

'Grampa! Stop calling him that!' Tyson moaned.

'Alright T-wee-mac-bee, you lo…'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!' Tyson yelled, he seriously hates his Grampa's nicknames.

'Tyson if you shout at me one more time you're in big trouble ma little man.'

'I'm not little!'

'Don't backchat!'

'I wasn't back chatting!'

Suddenly, without warning Grampa got his bamboo stick thingy out from thin air and jumped up high. 'HIIIIIIIIII YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!'

THWACK!

* * *

The search had been going on for just one hour. Tyson had been carrying an ice pack on his head, but failed to find Kai. They searched the river, the harbour, the park, the abandoned warehouses, dark scary alleyways, the supposedly haunted house down the street from Tyson's house, the old abandoned fair ground. Everywhere they'd think Kai would go. They re-grouped at the park.

'Anything?' Ray asked anxiously seeing no Kai in the group.

'No.' Max replied glumly.

'We have to keep looking. Where haven't we searched?' Kenny asked.

'The woods and the old psychiatric hospital.' Ray replied.

'uh…I don't think Kai would be in the old psychiatric hospital.' Kenny said nervously. (yes!!! Kenny's back!!!!! Hooray!!)

Tyson picked his nose. 'Yeah well, we haven't…'

'Tyson get finger out your nose! That's disgusting!' Hilary whined.

Tyson pouted. 'It's my nose!'

'It's disgusting!'

'It's my nose!'

'But it's so gro…argh look never mind! Kai is still missing. We should split the group up, one group looks in the woods, and the other goes to the psychiatric hospital.'

Kenny looked as though somebody had just told him he's actually dead and needs to move on to the afterlife. He hated spooky places. The woods be better. 'Uh, ok well um…who's going to go where? I think me, Hilary an…'

'Hold on chief!' Tyson interrupted. 'We haven't looked in the most important place where Kai likes to go.'

'Yeah? Where?' Max asked curiously. Where else would Kai like to go?

'The most haunted…' Tyson began.

'Eeeep.' Kenny moaned.

'Spookiest…' Tyson continues.

'Yeeep!!'

'Scariest…'

'Eeeeeepp!'

'freakiest…'

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!'

'Horribalist…'

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!'

'Ghost infested…'

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!'

'Caravan site!'

'Huh?' Kenny asked.

'A haunted caravan site?' Ray asked raising an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah! The old caravan site that got blown up twenty-seven years ago.' Hilary explained.

'Wow. Tell us more!' Max demanded excitedly.

'I WANT TO TELL THE SPOOKY STORY!!!!!!!!!' Tyson screamed. 'Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a girl called Cinderella. She was the beauti…'

'Tyson! That's Cinderella you idiot!' Hilary shouted.

'LOOK!' Ray yelled. 'I don't know about you guys but I really want to find my boyfriend!'

The group was silent. Tyson finally broke the silence. 'Twenty-seven years ago, there was a caravan site just like the one outside of town, except it was old. One day, a family came to the caravan site, they seemed normal but the father was not kind. He beat his wife, and his two young children and he didn't care who saw him hit them. Then one night he lost it. He got huge can's of petrol (gas, oil whatever you call it) and emptied them all around the caravan site. He even got hold of gunpowder and poured it everywhere, he made a trail of gunpowder leading out of the caravan site to a safe distance. Then he lit the gunpowder, and blew the site up. No one survived. Except him. He disappeared, and was never seen again. The scary thing is, his children's bodies were never found. Nobody knows if they there bodies flew a good distance away, or if he had taking them with him. People who go to the old caravan site see the tormented souls of those who dies.'

'But that's just ridiculas. And why would Kai want to go there?' Hilary asked.

'Kai like haunted places doesn't he?' Tyson asked.

'Just because he's a bit broody doesn't mean he likes dark scary places! He doesn't go to places like that I know him! Me and Hilary will go to the woods to look, you three go to the psychiatric hospital.' Ray ordered trying hard to keep his voice under control.'

'W-what! Y-you don't really think Kai would be in there do you Ray?' Kenny stuttered.

He sighed. 'Kai and I have been to the caravan site, he didn't like it because there because there was nothing there. There are no caravans, no ghosts just a huge slab of cement. Kai likes to explore and goes to places where he really should be at. Like the hospital.'

'Right. We better get moving. Kai could need us, he might be in trouble.' Tyson said.

* * *

Tyson, Max and very reluctant Kenny set off for the old psychiatric hospital, while Hilary and Ray went to the woods. At this time of night, they needed torches to see. Ray and Hilary clicked on there torches and began their search. It was pitch black, they couldn't even see their own hands. The wind thrashed the tree's, and the animals were skittering about. Every now and then an owl would hoot, and a mouse would run for cover. Most animals are asleep by now, but soon they would awaken.

'KAI!' Ray called out as loud as he could. Hilary shouted out for Kai as well. They walked, stumbled and fell. Ideally, they should be searching in the morning but Ray was desperate for Kai to be in his arms again. He was petrified that something horrible has happened to him. How could he cope knowing he couldn't protect the one he loves? His negative thought were abruptly interrupted by Hilary's high pitch scream. A scream of terror.

* * *

The old abandoned psychiatric hospital, closed down nine years ago. The patients were moved to a bigger hospital. Like everywhere else in the world, psychiatric hospitals were closing down, beautiful old buildings stand to rot. With no purpose but to hold the past within its walls. The past, possible ghosts and the thought of being in the pitch blackness was what scared Kenny the most.

'Hey Kenny?' Tyson said gaining Kenny's attention. 'I know your nervous about this, but so am I. And I know you're upset about Kai going missing but we'll find him.'

Kenny smiled, good old Tyson, despite his dumbness, he always get going when the time gets tough. At times like these, he's mature and very determined. That's what Kenny liked about Tyson, he was everything he wasn't. Apart form the dumb part.

'I know what will cheer you up Kenny!' Tyson claimed.

'Yeah? What?'

'A song! I want to sing the campfire song song.'

'yeah!!! I love that song!' Max said cheerily.

'Ok. Lets gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our c-a-m-p-f-I-r-e-s-o-n-g song, and if you don…'

'Tyson! Look!' Max interrupted the song.

Tyson, Max and Kenny were stood in front of the hospital. It was an old beautiful stone building, only they cant see it because its so dark. In the day time, the building is amazing in both history and structure. It was build in the late 1800's and closed in 2001. The tall windows shaped like arches were bare and open, any one could intrude. The building had not yet crumbled in any places but inside is a different story. The plaster on the walls are peeling, rats and other creatures had moved in. The rain had come through the windows and black mould had started to grow on the walls, ceilings and floor. Graffiti covered most walls and the wards had no doors, only a few doors remain. The morgue at the far side of the building still had the freezers and tables, covered in thick dust build up from the years gone by.

Kai had been before, the police arrested him for breaking an entry. But that's just Kai, going to places where he shouldn't go. He came back to the hospital every now and then and told his team mates he found a skull in the morgue. He scared the life out of Kenny, because he had brought it home. He took it back immediately, and found a door. A secret door, in the morgue. He discovered it lead downstairs, at first he thought it was just a door to the basement until he found another door that was locked. He found the door unusual, it was made of metal unlike the other wooden doors. He tried to open the metal door and hear a scream, coming from the other side.

Grampa called the police as soon as Kai told him what had happened. A police investigation team was sent to the old building, they never told Kai what was in the room, and they locked the door again so nobody could get in. what the police had found, shocked the nation. Shackles, blood, and what was left of patients bodies. The most shocking, was a small boy, possible aged nine, was in that room. Dead for no more than four months. Somebody had a key, and murdered that boy, the killer was never found and Kai was never told what was inside. Grampa told him it was a room used to keep medicine in. Anything to keep Kai safe from more memories of the abbey.

The three boys standing before the building now, were also unaware of the room. It wasn't like it was open now. It wasn't like the murderer was there now, watching them.

'Uh guys? How do we get in?' Max asked.

'Um…through the windows I guess.' Tyson replied.

'Uh, sh-shouldn't w-we just shout? For Kai?' Kenny stuttered.

Tyson cleared his throat. 'HEY KAI? YOU HERE?' There was no reply. 'You know he might have fallen and got knocked out.'

'I hope not.' Max said worryingly.

Max flashed his light around the building and the grounds. The would have to keep there voices down, people lived near by. The windows were high up, at least five foot high. He spotted some crates right under a window, perfect. He told his friends, and off the went, a slow reluctant Kenny in pursuit. 'Hey guy?' Kenny said. 'Don't you think we should get he police to look here?'

'There isn't time for that Kenny, come one. Kai could be hurt.' Tyson told him.

Kenny let out a moan. Climbing up the crates, Max got onto the ledge of the window, the moist smell hit his nose. He shined his torch into the room. It was a ward. A toilet, sink and bed was in the room. The bed had holes in it from moths feeding upon it and the sink and toilet, were indescribably smelly. The atmosphere was much worse here than outside. The feeling of claustaphobic and tension hit him hard. The whole building had an eerie silence, not even the strong wind helped take away the silence.

'Come on Max, lets go!' Tyson complained at Max's long pause. Jumping off the ledge and into the room, he landed with a dull thud. The floor was hard under his feet, the glass from the window crunched loudly in the silence. Fear swallowed him up quickly, his heart ran a race and his breathing became hard. Tyson landed beside him and after a long pause, Kenny had joined them. All three boys were shaking, but they knew they had to look for Kai. No matter how terrified they were.

CLANG!

* * *

'HILARY?'

He didn't get a response, had she found Kai dead? Had she fallen down? He panicked as he ran through the woods blinded by the darkness. He tripped and fell a few times. calling out again he got a reply. But it was not Hilary, it was a man. A rapist? A murderer? Who else could be here at this time of night? A blinding light hit his eyes.

'Ray?' Hilary's voice sounded broke, she must be crying.

Dogs started barking wildly, the owner hushed them down, assuring them it was safe. His eyes adjusted to the light, it was the police. Hilary was safe, but Kai was still missing.

* * *

'What was that?' A terrified Max asked.

'I want to get out of here!' Kenny cried.

'N-not without Kai.' Tyson replied with a shaky voice.

'He might not be here!' Kenny argued.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

'Hold on. Somebody's trying to get our attention!' Kenny exclaimed.

The clanging continued, they followed the sound down two corridors, passing ward after ward. The cold was intense. They boys stumbled a few times and fell, the clanging continued.

'WHO'S THERE?' Tyson called out.

A low moan came from behind them. 'Me! Help!' It was a girl, but she didn't make the moan. They came to a staircase and Kenny asked the girl to continue the clanging so they could find her. She was upstairs. The stairs creaked and groaned under their weight. They followed the sound along the corridor, and came across the room the girl was in. It was a small room with a broken bed. They shone there light towards the girl around thirteen years old. The ceiling had caved in on her, her legs were trapped under a strange machine they had never seen before.

'What's that Kenny?' Tyson asked his smart friend.

'I'm not sure.' He walked around to the other side of the machine. 'Oh! It's an old washing machine. Very heavy looking.'

'Yeah, tell me about it!' The girl whined.

The boys pulled the old fashion washing machine off her with great struggle. They found out her name was Amy, she had been exploring with her friends here when the ceiling caved in. her friends went to get help but she heard them screaming like mad and they didn't come back. She's been here since four it was now nearly midnight. As far as they could tell, she has broken her leg. Tyson carried her on his back, down the stairs and along the corridor. They needed to find the same ward again, but they don't know which one it is. Looking up at the windows outside seemed to be brighter. A door had clicked open and somebody's torch beamed in.

'ANYONE HERE?' A man shouted.

'YES! WE NEED HELP!' Max shouted back.

Two in the morning, there has been no sign of Kai. The Bladebreakers were forced by the police to stay at the dojo. They couldn't sleep. Kai was missing but at least they saved a girl. Ray stared up at the window and at the new moon. Kai used to do that. Every night the moon was out. The room was silent. It had started to rain heavily. The stress of the night was hitting them all, but it hit Ray the most. The fear, the anxiety, the hole he felt in his chest all caught up with him. He had been chocking back tears since eleven. They all came flooding out now. He should never had let Kai go alone…

* * *

**yay! ok not yay kai's still missing but yay anyway! i made up all the psychiatric hospital stuff i got that idea from the psychiatric hospital just outside my home town, well ok the town next to mine but its close! and it has high windows, but none of that secret door but it did hav a morue my mam worked there as a cleaner, i can remember when i was really young my dad took her to work and i was sitting in the car...probably my earliest memory....yeah...so uh anyways please reveiw!**


	7. prime suspect

**hey chap 7 is finally up...yeah i know i'm terrible at updating take a million years lol right then for the next few chaps its going to be about the team coping with Kai's disappearance and Wyatt being a huge pain in the ass I'm not going to drag the whole missing thing for too long only three short chapters

* * *

**

Kai's stalker

**Chapter 7**

**Prime suspects**

'…_Last night the world famous Bladebreaker Kai Hiwatari went missing around seven and ten o'clock. He was last seen by Wyatt Smithright after an argument broke out between them. Kai was wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt when he went missing. Police are question known sex offenders in the area, and have been searching throughout the night. No leads have yet…'_

Click.

Grampa sighed quietly and slowly sat down. Ray was just up and already he had tears streaming down his face. It was hard to believe that Kai had actually gone missing. Grampa got the idea in his head last night that whoever took him-if anyone had taken him-will hold him for ransom. Hopefully he just fell somewhere and got his foot stuck or he got lost in the woods, anything as long as he's not hurt or in danger.

**Tyson pov**

I still cant believe Kai's missing. What if Wyatt's brother got hold of him? I really hope he's ok. Kai's come a long way since the whole incident with Black Dranzer. He was evil back then. He's still a grouch at the best of times but he's finally accepted us as his friends. He still shouts at me though, I'm sure its his bad days, I know Kai really likes me. He wouldn't call me fat and stupid because I am fat and stupid, which of course we all know I'm not. I'm smart and skinny, I'm not like Max who stuffs his face all day, I eat healthily too. I mean come Max, lettuce in a sandwich what a crazy thing to do. You put chips in a sandwich. And cheese, tomato sauce, and a burger…

**Max pov**

I hope Kai's ok, what if something bad happened to him? He's been such a good friend. He's always been there for me, he let me battle Michael at the American tournament, well only because he couldn't be bothered to battle. But after my moms rock was stolen he offered to battle Alan for me because I was so upset. I don't think I've ever realised how much Kai considers me as a friend until now…when he's gone.

**Kenny pov**

I wonder if Kai likes I cant believe its not butter? Butter is sooo good on toast. Oh and in cakes…mmm. How is butter even made?

**Hilary pov**

I hope Kai is ok. He's done so much for us all. I remember when he protested me and Kenny from those falling boulders on that island. Hey! Team psykick! What if they have him? They are desperate for the four bit beasts…

**Ray pov**

I cant believe he's gone missing…we've only been going out for a few days…I just want to hold him in my arms again. Our first kiss was amazon. Just…the taste of his lips, soft, warm. Being able to hold him like that, I think its just what he needed after nearly drowning like that…it must have been scary…he might be scared now. There's something tickling my cheek, its my tears. Oh god Kai…

**Kenny pov**

Kai's gone, I cant butter him. I need to butter Kai butter, butter, butter, butter, butter BUTTER!! 'AAH I NEED TO BUTTER KAI!!' Everyone's looking at me! Wait how can I butter Kai? He's a human, I cant cook him. Oh god I'm confused! Agh I'll run around the table! Run, run, run. Everyone's watching me run, must leave must go home!

**Normal pov**

They watched Kenny run out of the kitchen, leaving them wonder what the hell that scene was all about. So it is true…Tyson and Max have broken Kenny. They'll have to deal with later, Kai's what's important.

'Hey guys?' Hilary said gaining the boys attention. 'I've had a thought. What if team Psykick has Kai? They are desperate for your bit beasts.'

'Oh yeah. Hey you could be right Hilary! Its not the first they would have kidnapped us.' Max agreed.

'So lets go out and look for them! Maybe the Saints Shields know where there secret hideout is.' Tyson said as he stood up.

'But, wouldn't they have tried to contact us to come and save him so they can get the rest of ours?' Ray asked as wiped him cheeks.

'It's the only lead that we've got Ray. We have to try.' Hilary told him gently.

Ray nodded. 'Lets go.' They all dashed out of the kitchen and to the front door. Ray threw it open only to come face to face with Wyatt. A million thought buzz around his head as he stares at the brown haired teen. 'You!'

'Ray, where is he?' Wyatt asked. 'I saw it in the paper.'

His blood boiled up inside, he didn't see it before. Wyatt is dying for Kai to go out with him. He's been pestering Kai since they met. Asking him if he'll teach him how to blade, asking if he'll sit with him at lunch, be his partner in science class. He wanted to be friends with him so badly he stole Kai's Dranzer and even joined team Psykick. He's got his brother trying to force Tyson to break Kai and Ray up. He's even been watching the house since he told Kai he loved him, not that Kai knows about that as Ray knew.

'You've got him haven't you?' Ray asked him.

'What? Your accusing me of kidnapping!'

'Yes, I am! Your pretty damn desperate to get him to go out with you.'

'I wouldn't kidnap him!' Wyatt protested. 'I love him! And I _know_ he loves me too.'

Tyson put a hand on Ray's shoulder. 'Hey come on Ray just leave it.'

'No!' Ray shrugged his hand off, 'I know he's got him!'

Wyatt sighed, 'I'll go do something useful and actually look for him, unlike you, his so-called _boyfriend_!'

'What?' Ray hissed.

'You're just sitting about as if nothings happened.'

'You little!' Ray grabbed Wyatt by the hair only to be pushed back by Tyson 'Ray no!' Wyatt walked backwards.

'Psycho!' Wyatt turned and headed back up the path.

Hot tears streamed down Ray's face he turned on his heel back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. 'Ray? What are you doing?' Tyson asked.

'Calling DCI Casey.' Ray replied.

'But Ray, he might not have him.' Hilary argued.

'Exactly. Might!' A man answered the phone. 'Hello this is Ray Kon, can you put me through to DCI Casey please? Its about Kai.'

**Later that day…**

DCI Casey and Inspector Toshiba, the police in charge of Kai's disappearance knocked on Tyson's front door. They waited for an answer. The door swung open, It was Ray. 'Hello may we come in?' DCI Casey asked. Ray stepped to the side. Grampa and the rest of the team came hurdling out of the kitchen.

'Oh hello.' Grampa greeted.

'Hello, we got a call about a Wyatt Smithright? We checked it out and we believe he doesn't have Kai.'

'What?' Ray asked shocked.

'I'm afraid there is no evidence. Wyatt didn't kidnap him. However we do have a new lead.'

'Who?' Tyson asked.

Inspector Toshiba answered. 'We don't actually know. An eyewitness saw Kai being carried away by a man, but she didn't see his face.'

'Were working on finding him. As soon as we learn more we'll be in touch.'

'But…he was taking by a man? It could have Wyatt's brother.' Ray argued.

'No.' DCI Casey replied. 'He left the city a few hours before Kai went missing. There's no other males in Wyatt's family here.'

Tyson and Max exchanged looks. Wyatt doesn't have him, so who does?

**Three weeks later…**

* * *

**i know what your all thinking 'we waiting all this time...for this?' lol i'm too cruel please review!**


	8. Fear

**hi i finally updated! i had a lot of trouble with this because i didn't like what i had planned for Kai. i kept changing mymind on what was going to happen next so i took time off it to have a good long think about it now i know what i'm going to write! this chapter is longer and better than that disappointing chapter 7. this chapter has quite a lot in it i really hope you enjoy it. **

**in the last chapter i ended it with 'three weeks later' well i've decided that its still the present time, there is a HUGE flashback in this chapter**

**disclaimer: i dont own beyblade**

* * *

Kai's stalker

**Chapter 8**

**Fear**

Keeping his eyes down, Ray walked through the high street to the pharmacy. The last thing he wanted was the whole city to stare at him. Since Kai's disappearance three weeks ago, everyone stared at the Bladebreakers and the paparazzi followed them around like a bad smell. Kai was on the front pages of every newspaper and magazine for a good few days. As time went on Kai was put on the fifth page, then seventh. Kai had always remained in the magazines, and was even still in the newspaper somewhere between page twenty and thirty.

The Bladebreakers hadn't had an easy time. A lot of people have been criticising them. Ray bit his bottom lip. The paparazzi and even the city have been on their case. Missing children are usually forgotten by the world by now but not Kai, oh no, they said, Kai's a celebrity, who would forget him?

'_Kai Hiwariti is only on the news because of his status. No other child would be constantly in the news like him.'_

Ray gritted his teeth. He never asked the magazines or newspapers to put Kai in it everyday. All he wanted was his Kai back in his arms. It was like he had lost part of his soul, he felt so empty without Kai. Looking up at the grey sky he wondered if Kai was looking at it too somewhere, thinking about him. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying as he walked into the pharmacy.

**Somewhere in the countryside…**

Wyatt left the city at the worst possible time. His love, Kai had gone missing, his cat died and his granny is sneaking around. He couldn't look for Kai, he was upset about that and Whiskers death, now he's worried that his granny is up to no good. He sighed, Jake hadn't contacted him since he attacked Tyson which was a bit worrying.

For the past three weeks Wyatt was staying with some relatives up north. He pleaded to his parents to take him back to the city but they wouldn't take him. He had no money, even though his family are rich he never gets any money. No taxi or train for him. He looked out of the car window to see a gloomy site. A few trees and grey sky. Nothing exciting there.

His journey came to an end an hour later, arriving at his large home with the crappy front door that wont open properly. As he predicted his father unlocked the door and pushed hard to get in. After the exciting event of unpacking and having something to eat, Wyatt went to his room. Shivering all the way to his bed, he slumped down and wrapped his duvet around him. The whole house was like ice, it would have been warmer if they had the heating on. He pulled out some photos he had recently developed to 'sort'. His obsession with Kai was much worse than from when he first met him. He remembers their time at school together so well.

His eyes scanned each and every photo, throwing the blurry ones to the side. The pictures he had taking were all of Kai and Ray.

'Wyatt!' His father called. What could he want? He slowly made his way downstairs to find Jake in the living room.

'Did you have to shout so loud?' Jake moaned.

'Oh Jake don't be stupid. I didn't shout _that _loud. It must be your ears.' His father replied in his very posh accent. He noticed Wyatt waiting in the doorway. 'Ah Wyatt my boy, your mother and I go are going out. You and Jake can order a pizza or something. There's money on the fireplace.'

They were going out again, typical. Wyatt's parents were always going out to god knows where. As quick as they had arrived, his parents were out the door. It was like they didn't want to be around their sons, what did they do all day?

'Wyatt my little brother! Where's my hug?' Jake suddenly asked. Wyatt arched an eyebrow, that was out of very character. The last time they went on a holiday without Jake he was over the moon about it. When they got back he was usually in a bad mood.

'No, you're not getting a hug! You're of no help to me.' Wyatt replied, wincing slightly as he realised he sounded like his father.

Jake gasped dramatically. 'No help? Is it my fault Kai's with Ray?' He placed a hand over his chest, 'I am deeply saddened by your words.'

Wyatt rolled his eyes, Jake could be so damn immature sometimes. 'You were supposed to help me get together with Kai, not threaten his friends.' Jake made a face, the memory of Tyson's fart was horrific. 'And now he's gone…' Wyatt trailed off.

He looked down at the floor feeling empty. He felt two big hand clasp his shoulders and push him towards the stairs. 'Hey!' Wyatt protested trying to pull away from Jake's strong grasp. His shoulders were starting to get sore.

'I have a surprise for you!' Jake sang, god was he a bad singer. He sounded like dying dog. He lead Wyatt upstairs to a door where a staircase lies behind it.

'Why on earth are we going up into the attic?' Wyatt asked curiously.

'Don't talk so bloody posh! You should have said, 'Why the hell are we going up into the attic you fucking weirdo.'

He reached over Wyatt's shoulder and unlocked the door…

**Just outside the city…**

The chauffeur winced again as a low growl came from behind him. Something had seriously pissed his boss off. He wished they had taking the long limo, he could just separate himself from the dangerous man with a black out window between them. He risked a glance in the mirror to find his boss looking at a newspaper.

Voltaire Hiwariti threw the paper to one side, causing the chauffeur to flinch in fear. He pulled on the steering wheel to straiten the limo again. Voltaire grunted paying no attention to the driver, he was in no mood for small talk. He should have seen if his butler would drive him around. This chauffer was a hopeless coward. All he did was wince and shake when he was around. However he was stuck with him. The butler would need a license to drive the limo and the chauffeur company was running out of chauffeurs. Apparently, nobody wants to drive rich people around.

He had no other choice but to keep the wimp. His last chauffeur had to be killed for blackmailing Kai into sex. Voltaire was shocked to discover his most trusted man who had assisted in hiding and burying body's dared to abuse his grandson. His ex chauffeur discovered that Kai had been dating some boy he knew from his public school. He knew full well that Voltaire would go mental if he found out Kai was gay, so he blackmailed him. They kept this secret from him for just over a month before Kai confessed everything to him. He couldn't take it for much longer. His ex chauffeur was going to invite some friends to join in on the abuse. That was the final straw for Kai.

He did plan on making Kai kill him, but he ran off to that Grangers house, leaving school behind him. He took a quick glanced at his watch, twenty to one.

'Could you hurry it up!' It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

'Y-yes sir!' A shaky squeaky voice replied.

No increase in speed at all. Stupid driver and his stupid speed limits. Pity he cant replace him at the moment. The newspaper caught his eye again. He felt grief and worry wash over him. For the first time in his life, he was worried about Kai, and he knew exactly where he was. How the hell could he have forgotten about him? _Shit…_

If he had known Kai was living with his friends he would never have taking him home. Damn, how could he be so careless? All this time he thought Kai was with Tala in Russia. Yes Kai had gone to the Grangers home, but he didn't know that until he watched the news for the first time two weeks ago in America. He was shocked to hear the news, but even more shocked yestarday when he realised where Kai was...

**Three weeks ago…**

'Oh no, oh dear.' Mr Thompson stressed.

'Why have we stopped?' Voltaire growled at his new chauffeur.

'We, I have er, run out of petrol. I-I-I think I have some in the boot.' He stuttered.

'You better had.' He replied with his death glare. looking out of his window, he noticed the streets was pitch black with a hint of dim orange light from the street lamps. 'Hm. I bet the boy has gone out.' he muttered to himself.

He may not speak to Kai very often but he knows what he likes to do. One of those things was to go out after dark, which he was never allowed to do because he was needed at home for 'personal' reasons. He knew Kai was in town, he saw him earlier that day. He didn't bother to pick him up there and then he was late for a meeting. He wasn't with Tala either.

Bolting out of the limo as quickly as he could, Mr Thompson sighed in relief to be away from that…_man._ he was scared shitless of him. Everyone was. He made his way to the back of the sleek vehicle, breathing heavily from anxiety. Driving Voltaire everywhere was a nightmare. He always muttered something about a 'little bastard' and something about being expelled from schools. He didn't quite know what he was talking about. The 'little bastard' was of course his grandson Kai who had been expelled from private school for drinking. No other private school would take him so he had to be placed into a public school. Two weeks after being put into his new school, Kai went to stay with the Grangers, without telling his grandfather. Kai did eventuall phone him to say he was staying with Tala when he was actually staying with Tyson.

For four months he had Voltaire fooled.

A figure lying on the ground across the street caught Mr Thompsons eye, snapping his out of his thoughts. Mr Thompson had always been a good citizen, the right thing to do was to check if he or she was ok. Ignoring his duties he marched over to the figure, unnoticed by Voltaire, and looked down at him or her. The figure was of a boy, a teenager by the size of him. He leaned down and rolled the boy onto his back, he didn't recognise the slate haired boy but his description fitted Voltaire's grandson perfectly. Co-workers had told him all about the Hiwaritis, the dangerous old man known as Voltaire and his grandson with the blue painted face and two toned hair.

His heart skipped a beat. He ran back to the limo and knocked on the window. Sighing in frustration, his boss rolled the window down.

'What?' He growled.

Perhaps he would be grateful that he found his grandson? Maybe he'll be nicer to him…he doubted it.

'I'm sorry sir, I believe I have found your grandson. He-he is lying across the street unconscious.'

His eyes widened, Kai? Unconscious? Curious to see if it was Kai, he got out of the limo, spotted Kai and stormed over to him. Mr Thompson trotted behind. Looking down the boy, a smirk played on his lips. He leaned over and picked Kai up with ease.

Crack!

Oh crap, his back!…no pain. Good. Panic over with he strode back to the limo carrying his surprisingly light grandson. 'Get the petrol!' He snapped at the nervy chauffeur.

Jumping at his tone, Mr Thompson practically ran to the boot and pulled out the petrol, filled the limo up and drove off into the night.

**Present time at Wyatt's house…**

Wyatt grimaced at the rotten body of a rat, he jammed his teeth together to stop himself from being sick. Jake walked over to a large hard cardboard box and placed his hand on it, looking rather proud of himself.

Wyatt stared at the box, confusion writing all over his face. 'What's this?' He asked side stepping away from a spider that was dangling beside him.

'This my little geeky brother, is a box.'

'No? really!! I never knew that! Gosh you learn something new everyday!' Wyatt replied sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Jake opened the box, 'Take a look.' He stepped back away from the box.

Curious to see what was inside, Wyatt walked over to the box. He peered in and frowned.

It was empty.

He gave a loud yelp when his legs were suddenly grabbed by Jake. He fell into the box, landing on his shoulder painful, and was sealed in. Jake pushed all his weight down on the lid as he taped up the box. Wyatt kicked and screamed desperately to get out. The box lid flung open, and Jake brought a hammer down on Wyatts head. Pain he has never felt before intruded his skull, he lost his vision and was slowly passing out.

Jake grinned as he watched his brother pass out, then taped the box up. _That should hold him for a while. Even if he does wake up he's too weak to kick his way out of a hard cardboard box. _

**The Hiwariti mansion…**

Mr Thompson got out of the limo to open Voltaire's door, before he could reach it, the door swung open. Voltaire stepped out and marched towards him home. 'You can go home now.' He called, not bothering to look at Mr Thompson.

He heard his chauffeur return to the limo and drive off. He didn't need him around anyway. He pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the large oak door.

'Hello!' He bellowed. No response, the maids have gone home. He immediate made his way to the basement door, anxiety and fear building up inside. How could he have been so careless and stupid? He turned the basement key, swallowed hard, and went in. he only just opened the door and his nose was hit by a foul smell. He recognised that stench from his past years, way before Kai was even conceived.

Rotten flesh.

His stomach churned. He pulled out a handkerchief, feeling old fashioned for even having it, and covered his nose and mouth. The last time he was this scared and worried about another human being was nearly twenty years ago when his daughter-in-law nearly died in a car crash. Kai would have had an older brother or sister if only his stupid son would drive properly.

He fell onto his backside after missing his footing. Once he was back on his feet he carefully made his way down the stairs. He could feel his heart thumping hard against his ribs, his breathing became fast and short.

For three weeks Kai has been in this cellar. Voltaire had to leave for America and forgot to tell someone to let him out. There was no food in the basement, only wine. No human could live off wine for three weeks, especially when the bottles were impossible to open without a corkscrew.

He scanned the area in front of him. No body was here. He must have hidden behind a box or something. He turned to his right where the wine bottles were located. Half hidden by boxes, he could see some bottles were missing. A red stain that looked like blood covered the floor. It couldn't be blood. Kai must have smashed the bottles in desperation for a drink. He knew full well that there was no water in this room.

Half dragging himself, he walked over to the pile of boxes full of useless crap. A just a few more steps and he will see his grandson. The stench was overwhelming. He could smell it through his hand made gasmask, the handkerchief. He kept his eyes low on the ground, not wanting to see the state his only living relative was in. He could see Kai's legs. His purple trousers were filthy.

Next to his legs was the source of the stench. A dead rat. He looked up the corridor closed off from the rest of the basement by a wall of cardboard boxes that didn't reach the ceiling. There was a lot of dead rats, even a cat lay rotten near by. It was not the fact there was dead rats and a cat in the basement rotten away that shocked him to the core. It looked like the rats and cats flesh have been torn off by an animal.

Kai had eaten them.

It amazed him how far a human would go to survive. Kai must have been desperate, he would never kill an animal. The amount of rats bodies piled up in one corner was unbelievable. How could they have so many rats in their basement? Didn't he read in the newspaper a few months ago that scientists predicted that rats would multiply at a fast rate during the summer? That was no surprise, the rats must have come from their neighbours house. Even though their nearest neighbour lived quite far from here, Voltaire knew they always have a pile of rubbish lying around in their garden. The rats would feed of the rotten food.

It could be that they survived on the neighbours crap and came here for more food. Maybe…

Pushing the rat issue out of his mind he finally looked at his grandson. His large crimson orbs stared back at him. His eyes held no tears but fear could be seen in them. In his hands was a half eaten rat. The intestines hung out of Kai's mouth, blood dripped from his chin. The fur from the rat lay in a bloody mess on his lap along with a hammer. The rats head was crushed in, Kai had killed them using a hammer.

The scared boy and shocked adult continue to stare at each other. Kai slowly placed the rat to one side. He brought a shaky blood drenched hand to his mouth and pulled the rats guts out of his mouth, placing it on the ground beside him. Voltaire took small steps towards the pale boy.

Using his foot, Voltaire pushed a rat to the side and kneeled down. Kai never took his eyes off him. He could see the shock in his grandfathers eyes. Kai raised both of his arms towards his grandfather. He wanted to be hugged. Voltaire leaned forwards and allowed Kai to wrap his arms around his neck. His wet hands cause Voltaire to shiver, the blood was still warm on Kai's hands. He could feel Kai's arm on his face, his skin was stone cold.

He carefully scooped Kai up into his arms, resting his head on his chest. He raised to feet, and looked down at Kai. He could see in the hungry boys eyes that he was grateful that he came back for him. He could see a faint glint of love in the red orbs. His arms were wrapped were around his neck tightly, scared to let go. Scared of being rejected and desperate for a hug.

Voltaire shocked himself and Kai by placing a small kiss on Kai's forehead. For the first time in his life, Voltaire felt guilty for harming Kai.

* * *

**yes voltaire had him! i know i ended it a bit weirdly with voltaire feeling bad lol. in the next chapter you'll see why was in the cellar in the first place. i dont know why i put wyatt in a box it was supposed to happen it just sort of...happened lol dont worry i know what i'm doing with wyatt oh and you'l find out whats wyatt was doing with photos of Kai and Ray. **


	9. The plan

**i think this the longest chapter i've ever writing i didn't think it would be so long oh well it'll make up for the loooooooooooong wait lol enjoy!

* * *

**

Kai's stalker

**Chapter 9**

**The plan**

**Inside the box…**

Giving the box one last kick, Wyatt gave up. He was tired, hot and very sweaty. How long had he been kicking for? Of all the thing's to get trapped in it _had_ to be a cardboard box which he couldn't kick his way out of. He felt so pathetic! Why couldn't he kick his way out? Was he really _that_ weak?

'Stupid box!' He yelled and kicked.

_How could I have gotten myself into this mess? Jeez! Right, now don't panic Wyatt just figure out a way out of here. _He closed his eyes for a moment. _Oh if Kai was here…WAIT! That's it!_

Feeling smug and confident at his brilliant plan, he whipped out his Beyblade and launcher. 'Time to get of here!' He said heroically. He somehow managed to launch his Beyblade in the small confined area, not a strong launch, but not a weak one either. His dark blue blade slammed into the box and bounced back, smacking Wyatt right in the face. His hand flew up to his burning cheek and a loud scream erupted from his lungs.

Plan A: failed

**Hiwariti mansion…**

Two red orbs followed him around the room as he walked all over the place as though he was searching. He wasn't searching, he was wondering what to do with his grandson. Everyone in the world already knows Kai had gone missing, how the hell could he go about this?

He looked at Kai for the millionth time since he placed him on the sofa. He washed Kai's blood drenched hands and gave him some water. Voltaire had found some sausages in the freezer which he burnt, nonetheless Kai demolished them. It shocked him how fast Kai could eat. His crimson eyes were telling him he was still hungry and thirsty but he didn't think there was anything he could give him. It worried him the teen wasn't scared, perhaps he knew he wouldn't hurt him. He tore his eyes away from the bloody figure in search of more food.

There was no way he could tell the police he found him in the basement, too much suspicion. Although he knew Kai wouldn't tell anyone how he got there the police would figure it out. For a start, who locked him in there? Where did all the cuts come from? Yes Kai's cuts would be a dead giveaway, the marks would still show. He was in the-would Kai eat broccoli? He would probably eat anything. He frowned trying to remember what he was just thinking about before discovering the pack of broccoli. That's right, he was in the shit basically. He needed a plan to get out of this. What it was he was trying to get out of was this:

Three weeks ago he found Kai lying on the ground. He took him home and waited for him to wake up. Beat the hell out of him and locked him in the basement. Left for America for some business, forgot to tell someone Kai was in the basement, and didn't watch the news until just a few days ago. The news was everywhere about Kai's disappearance but he didn't notice. He didn't have time for American newspapers, they just seemed to be filled with gossip.

That was it basically. He had forgotten about Kai. He only remembered about him after having that strange dream about Bryan Kuznetsov running around a helicopter wearing just his boxers. What he needed right now was a way to get Kai found, but not by himself. He would jailed in no time if he called the police. Kai had to be found by someone else.

He sighed and grabbed the biscuit tin from a cupboard for Kai to scoff. He strolled up to his study, leaving Kai to munch away from the tin. He felt his fifty-four years as he sat in his leather chair. Normally he would feel like a man half his age but with this situation his age seemed to show. After some thinking he searched for a name on his mobile phone, finding Boris's name he hesitated, then decided it was idea to get the goggle wearing freak involved.

All the names in his contact list would be of no help to him. Most of them were businessmen anyway. Feeling defeated he called Boris.

'_Hello?_' Boris answered sounding half asleep.

'It's me. I need you're help.' Voltaire replied. He could just see Boris's sleazy smile now.

'_Of course, what can I do for you? Is about young Kai?_'

Voltaire frowned, was there a secret camera in this house or was Boris psychic? 'As a matter fact it is about Kai.'

He explained his situation, wondering how Kai was getting on half way through his explanation. Little did he know Kai was emptying his stomach contents all over the floor.

'_I see._' Boris said. There was along pause as though he was thinking it over. '_Where did you say you were?_'

His frown deepened, Boris had better not be playing stupid games. 'At home.'

'_Well I don't know. That a hard situation you've gotten yourself into, and I am rather busy.'_'

'Are you going to help me or not?' He demanded.

'_I'll have to think of something,_' he snorted loudly down the phone. Voltaire pulled his mobile away from his ear, clenching his teeth together before putting his mobile back at his ear. '_Why don't you frame someone? I can make a few phone calls and organize something.' _

'You better come up with something good Boris.'

**Plan B:**

He didn't get out of this stupid box soon he was going to crack up. His Beyblade couldn't even mark the box, now he needed a new plan. His body was on fire, he could feel sweat dripping from his nose.

'I must get out!' Wyatt muttered to himself. 'God. Too hot.' He wiped his forehead with his hand. 'This is so stupid! Where's Jake? Ack I'm so thirsty.'

Desperation got the better of him, he began to claw his way out. He bit his bottom lip as his fingernails scraped against the box. It was like scratching a chalkboard, it felt horrible on his nails. He had a brief idea of what people went through when they woke up in a coffin after being mistaking for dead. Waking up to found themselves locked in a coffin, the air thin and there bodies roasting hot. The fear they must have felt would be terrible, knowing they were going to die if they didn't get out soon.

Would Wyatt die if Jake didn't come back? Surely not.

His arms were tiring quickly from the scratching. He couldn't see if he had done any damage, it was too dark. He scratched for while longer then gave in. he couldn't have done much to the box anyway. He needed to think of something else.

Plan B: Failed

**Hiwariti mansion…**

A few loud bangs woke Kai up with a start. He sat slowly and looked around the room. He was quite happy to find himself in the sitting room and not the basement. He heard a few mumbles coming from the lobby, Voltaire was speaking to someone. Voltaire opened the sitting room door allowing three men to walk past. He strode over to Kai and kneeled down, placing a hand on his cheek. Voltaire's hand was rough like sandpaper, he couldn't think of a time when his grandfathers hand was soft, it seemed like he was born with dry skin.

'Now Kai, when the police find you you will not tell them what I did to you understand?' Kai nodded, 'You will tell them you fainted and woke up in a basement and a man with a moustache raped you and forced you eat rats. He continued to do this to you for a few days and then you he stopped coming into the basement all together. You ate rats to keep alive and drank from erm a few bottles of water that you found ok?'

He could see Kai didn't want to do it. 'Kai you _must_ do this. Do you really want everyone to find out the truth? To find out I've been beating you for all these years? You know it's a secret, you know you deserve it!' He squeezed Kai's cheek painfully.

Kai nodded quickly, 'I wont tell anyone I swear.' he croaked.

'Good boy.' He stood up with a few cracks in his joints, a particularly loud crack in his back, he should have that checked out. 'Now then, you know what to do.' He said to the men.

One man was bald and muscular, he had a long scar across his right cheek from a possible knife attack. The other bloke looked like he should be on James Bond. He was handsome with jet black hair gelled back his t-shirt showed of his well toned body, Kai had to admit, he was pretty damn sexy. The third guy looked seriously young and familiar. He was probably in his late teens-early twenties. He wasn't at all good looking, his short brown hair was greasy and his was weirdly shaped like it had been broken a few times.

He had seen him before though, he was sure he had seen the crooked nosed guy a few times in shops, streets and even tournaments, he must be local.

The sexy man scooped Kai up in his arms and took him outside and shoved in a van. Meanwhile Voltaire followed the other two men down in to the basement. He watched them pick up the dead rats and cat and put them in one of those 'bags for life' bags. The brown bag was instantly stained with the blood.

'Make sure you burn that bag afterwards and make the basement look like Kai has been living there for three weeks.' Voltaire ordered them.

Boris found out there was a country house on the other side of the city where a family had gone off on holiday for two weeks. The man of the house just so happens to be one of Voltaire's 'little helpers.' He was only useful for beating up others and doing all the dirty work, it didn't matter if he went to jail.

The men took the bag and a few bottles of water to the van, putting them in the back with Kai. Voltaire looked at his grandson's fearful eyes. He could see he had scarred him for life but that could be solved with some therapy. He knew Kai could end up back with him after he's found again at least he'll be able to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't tell anyone what really happened to him. He watched Kai put his clean hands up to his mouth, he sucked on a few fingers as if trying to comfort himself, tears formed at his eyes.

'Find a rat or something, cover his hands in its blood.' He ordered as the young man climbed into the back to sit with Kai. 'Good-bye Kai.'

'I HATE YOU!' Kai screamed wincing at the pain in his throat.

He was taking aback at Kai's outburst. Or course he hated him, when has Kai ever loved him? When has he ever loved Kai?

'I know.' He replied. He slammed the doors closed leaving his only relative in the dark with a complete stranger.

He continued to stare at the spot where his grandfather had stood just seconds ago. He hated his life. He was this mess because of his grandfather, he wanted to tell someone about what really happened. He didn't think he could lie this time. The young man watched him, holding the bag of rats closed tightly. The only light come from small gaps in the door, he could see the man pressing his tongue against the inside of cheek. He shuffled closer to the wall away from him.

He snapped out his daydream when he heard shuffling. Was the boy scared of him? His stomach churned from the stench of the decomposed animals. He needed the money badly for his drugs, but he liked this job. He didn't do it just for the money. All his life he has wanted to be involved in crime. It a thrill the risk of getting caught, he grew up stealing all sorts of things he even had the guts to steal from Voltaire. He was caught by the very boy sitting in front of him just now.

Eight years ago he broke into the old mans mansion in search of antiques and anything worth selling. He was in the middle of nicking a vase when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to find a six year Kai staring at him at with those overly large red eyes. He remember it was dark, he was fifteen years old, immature and unable to control his emotions. Believing Kai to be some sort of demon boy with the creepy red eye that seemed to glow in the dark, he screamed his head off.

He was petrified of a six year old.

It was embarrassing to think about really, Kai was a harmless boy but he looked fucking scary in the dark as he does just now. He threw the vase at Kai just missing him. Kai started screaming and crying and Voltaire thundered down the stairs. Before he had time to even think about running Kai's arms were around Voltaire's legs. He could remember what Kai even said, it was another embarrassing part of his experience.

'_Grandfather!! That ugly spotty man has come to eat me!!'_

Voltaire's eyes were on fire. He has never seen a glare like his in all his life even now he has yet to see a scarier glare. He pushed Kai off and stormed towards him. Grabbing his crowbar from his back, he charged at the old man. He wasn't even in shocked or surprised in the slightest at the attack, Voltaire simply caught the crow bar and punched his nose. He fell to the ground with his newly broken nose. He could hear Kai in the background either cheering or crying in fear, it was hard to tell at the time.

'_His nose is bleeding!'_' Voltaire turned to Kai yelling at him to go back to bed. '_No there's a spider on my bed!_' He responded.

He gave one last shout at the small boy who still refused to go upstairs. He growled and took a step towards Kai and raised his hand slightly. He bolted it up to his room. With that one move, he put the fear of God in Kai. Voltaire questioned him about why he was there and seemed to take a liking to him. He was hired on that night by Voltaire.

They arrived at the house to discover that the residents had returned from there holiday. He recognised Akashi's voice, he was trying to convince the house owner to hide some drugs. The doors swung open.

'Come on.' Akashi ordered.

He stumbled out of the van and walked with the bald driver into the house. The owner of the house was lying on the ground unconscious. 'What happened to him Kiyotaka?'

'Oh he didn't want to take the 'drugs' so we knocked him out. Try keep quite he's got kids upstairs, we don't want them coming down.'

'And his wife?'

'She's shopping.' He lead him into the kitchen where he emptied the bottles of water. They went into the basement and dumped the rats on the floor, spreading them out. A dog came down to see what was happening. It sniffed around and whined. Akashi came into the basement with Kai who wasn't drooling over the mans body. He put him down on the floor and looked the other two. They all remained silence as they turned to look at the dog…

**Plan c:**

Wyatt had found an air hole. His new plan to make the hole bigger. He pulled at it with his fingers and used his Beyblade as a tool. He even licked the damn thing to moisten it.

'Damn its not working!'

He really needed to get out, he was bursting for a pee. If he waited any longer he was going to wet himself. Jake hadn't returned to let him out for hours. He even heard him leaving the house, that bastard! He had had enough. Wyatt unzipped his trousers, not even caring that the box would stink and pees all around the hole. It was a relief to empty his bladder, wonderful even. He waited for a bit longer for the pee to soak in and kicked at the wet area. The box gave away. He had finally made the hole bigger. He got all excited and started to kick around the wet parts of the box. The hole wouldn't get any bigger and he was tired.

Plan C: Failed.

**At the house…**

Juri Hayata couldn't help but feel a bit angry at a squint photograph. All he photo's hanging on the wall must be straight. She straightened it out before carrying her shopping into the kitchen. With the shopping put away, she searched for her family. The kids were right were she left them, in their bedrooms playing video games and dolls. Her youngest daughter asked if her fathers friends had gone home. She heard at least three different men making a noise. The kids never came downstairs when they had friends in.

She found her husband slumped on the bed sleeping, or so she thought. Seeing how her family were all busy she could cook in peace. On her way to the kitchen she noticed there was a foul smell. She sniffed about searching for its source.

'_Seems to be coming from the basement_' she thought to herself

The door was locked, which wasn't unusual it was always locked. As soon as she opened the door she was hit by the stench of rotting flesh. Coughing and gagging, she covered her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her jumper. She walked slowly down the stairs, the stench intensified she could smell it through her jumper.

Half way down the stairs she looked to one side of the room and stopped dead. A young teenage boy stared back at her with crimson eyes, covered in blood with a pile of rotten rats and her pet dog.

Upstairs her children's heart skipped a beat at their mother screams.

**Wyatt's house…**

Having finished work for the day Jake showered and returned to his bedroom. A photo album on his desk caught his eye. Just before he set off for work he nicked it from Wyatt's room, but he hadn't bothered to look at it.

'Lets have a laugh.' He said to himself.

He opened the album, half wondering how Wyatt was getting on in the box. He needed to put him in there otherwise he might have caught him with some off his 'work tools'. he scanned the pictures frowning slightly. They were pictured of Kai and his friends. In every single photo, one of Kai's friends faces had been replaced by Wyatt's face. He recognised one of the photos dating back to six month. It was when the Bladebreakers were reunited, Kai and Max were outside the ice cream shop laughing at Tyson because his face was covered in his ice cream. He knew it was taking six months ago because there he is, in the photo near Kai speaking on the phone. He hadn't seen Wyatt there though.

He flicked through the pages, six months worth of photos. He came across a few photos were he had made it look like he and Kai were kissing. On the last few pages Kai and Ray were holding hands and hugging, Ray's head replaced by Wyatt's, all except for one photo.

Ray's entire body was scribbled on with red ink. He took the photo graph out and turned it over, in big red letters, two sentences made it very clear how Wyatt felt about Ray.

**I HATE RAY!**

**I WANT HIM DEAD!**

He smirked, 'As you wish brother.'

* * *

**i feel a bit sorry for Wyatt, being stuck in a box all day must suck lol btw he part were it says hat Voltaire put the fear of God in Kai, that doesn't mean Kai's scared of god its just a saying we use for some reason like when my sister disappeared but turned up half way down the street my mum would say 'You put the fear of God in me.' i dont know if anyone else says this lol anyways please review :)**


	10. Flaws

**yay another update...which took forever to write lol

* * *

**

Kai's stalker

**Chapter 10**

**Flaws**

'_Tonight's main stories include the discovery of Kai Hiwariti. The Three week investigations is finally over, but has the police done enough? We'll be looking at the full story in just a minute. Also tonight, a school building in China has collapsed, trapping over four hundred children inside...' _

Voltaire smiled to himself as he sipped on some wine. His plan was working out perfectly. As far as the police can tell Kai was kidnapped by Kiyotaka Hayata and locked in the basement with the possibility of his wife in on it too. Kai would tell them he was raped and one innocent person will go to jail and Kiyotaka, one of his loyal workers will go to jail as well.

The perfect plan.

All that was left was for him too pretend to be overjoyed that his grandson has been found and tell the police he was in the hospital while in America and didn't watch TV or read the newspaper. They would easily be fooled. Why would he kidnap his own grandson?

The perfect plan, if Kai keeps his mouth shut which he will.

**The Hayata's house…**

Every angle of the house inside and out was photographed. The children were taking to another family members home and there rooms were searched. The police didn't expect to find anything though. The main area to be investigated was of course the basement. A forensic expert was called in to take a look at the basement.

It was still too early for the police to say much about the kidnapping, but it was already clear what had happened. Kai had been kidnapped, locked the basement and possibly raped. The finger points at the owners of the house.

'Something's not right here.' The forensic expert muttered more to himself that anyone else.

**The hospital…**

'WHAT?' Tyson screamed at the doctor. 'What do you mean we cant see Kai? we've been dying to see him for weeks and you wont let us see him?'

'I'm sorry but I'm afraid only family members are allowed to visit. Kai needs his rest and the police have yet to talk to him.' The doctor explained.

Before he could argue back, Ray placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder. 'Calm down Tyson. We'll see him when he's better. He's safe now isn't he? That's all that matters.'

He could feel Tyson relax, 'Yeah I…guess so.'

Kai in the meantime was being showered with love. Voltaire held his hand and looked down at him with false happiness and crocodile tears made from tear drops. Normally Voltaire wouldn't do this sort of thing, it was _very_ out of character, but he was trying to convince everyone he had missed Kai. He repeatedly stroked Kai's cheek and ran his fingers through the now clean hair.

Being touched like that by his grandfather gave Kai the creeps, It made his skin crawl. He wanted Voltaire to leave, it should be Ray touching him.

Kai's doctor enters the room. 'Mr Hiwariti could you come with me please? The police wish to speak to you.'

Voltaire hesitated before he stood, just to show that he doesn't want to leave his grandsons side, not that he cared. 'I'll be back soon Kai.' He told him with one last stroke on his cheek.

They left him alone in the room, allowing him to relax his tensed muscles. Just as he could feel his consciousness slipping the door swung open and closed.

'_Fuck sake…let me sleep.'_

'Hello Kai.' A shaky voice greeted.

His head shot up at the voice, regretting the action immediately as the room started spinning wildly.

'H-how are you Kai?' Wyatt asked.

'Wonderful.' Kai groaned sarcastically. 'What do you want?' He croaked tiredly whilst wincing slightly at the pain in his throat.

Wyatt shuffled towards the empty seat and sat down. He held a book tightly to his body. 'I know I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted to see you. I wanted to show you something.'

He let out another groan. Great, he wants to show him something. All he wanted to do was sleep not look at whatever Wyatt has.

Wyatt opened the book and turned it around so Kai could see the photos. 'Kai.' He called when Kai didn't look.

Slowly turning his head to the side he looked confusingly at the photos. 'Muh?' He mumbled.

All he could see was himself and his team mates and…Max's head chopped off and replaced with Wyatt's? 'Muh?' He repeated. Wyatt turned the pages. They now showed pictured of himself and Ray holding hands. Rays head was replaced with Wyatt's. He recognised the scene, the photograph was taking when he and Ray went on their first date.

'What the fuck?' His voice quivered, the heart monitor started bleeping faster.

'I know it's a bit weird Kai but I really…'

Kai cut him off, 'Get out you fucking freak.'

'Kai! Please just lis…'

'No get out!' He yelled pathetically, he sounded like a dying mouse. Images of the piles of rats came straight into his mind causing him to shiver involuntarily.

The doctor and Voltaire returned. Voltaire was asked quietly if Wyatt was a family member. 'No visitors, family only please leave.' The doctor ordered. Wyatt looked at him with fear, Wyatt had always freaked out when he was in trouble.

**The Hayata's house…**

DCI Casey looked at Yuzuru questionally. Yuzuru was one of Tokyo's best forensic investigators. When he says something isn't right, he's usually right about it.

'What do you mean something's not right?' She asked.

He folded his arms across his chest. 'Well for a start, the boy was found sitting there.' He pointed to the exact place Kai was sitting at. 'The question is, why isn't there any blood near there? Why is there blood right here?' He pointed to the area near the stairs where Voltaire's employees had killed the dog.

'Also,' He said walked over to the bodies of the animals, 'this dog was killed using a knife. The rats and the cat died from - judging by the broken bones in their necks - having there necks snapped, an act of desperation.'

'So what are you saying? Do you think Kai was perhaps moved here?' DCI Casey asked.

'I believe so yes, we need to do examine this whole room. Search everywhere for fingerprints and determine how these animals died and when.'

**Two days later…**

Many tears had fallen on Kai's cheeks. It wasn't his own tears for a change, it was his team mates tears, mostly from Ray. He couldn't count the amount of times Ray has told him he loves him and kissed him. It was the first time in three weeks he has been able to relax and enjoy the comfort. Without realising it, Kai has been repeatedly telling them how scared he was for the past half hour. He knew he was speaking to them but his head was all over the place for all he knew he could be telling them he was an alien from New Jersey.

Another kiss was planted on his forehead from an overwhelmed Ray. He practically ran to Kai's private room when doctors told them he could see him. Voltaire had given them permission to visit Kai. They never thought why he had let them in, little did they know it was because Voltaire thought it would make him look bad for not allowing Kai's friends to see him.

'Hey come on Ray, let us get some hugs.' Tyson complained.

Kai's doctor knocked on the door before entering the room. 'Kai, the police are here to speak to you.'

'What? They haven't spoken to him yet?' Kenny asked.

'He's been too tired.' The doctor explained.

'Can I stay?' Ray asked hopefully.

The doctor sighed, clearly indicating a 'no'. Max grumpily made his way slowly towards the door, eventually followed by the rest of the team. Ray took Kai's face his hands. 'I'll be back soon Kai. I promise.'

'I don't want to see them. I don't want to talk about it.' He whispered back.

'It's ok, it's ok. I know you're sca…don't worry. You have to tell them what happened so that _sicko _can be locked away for good. I'll look after you.'

'_That sicko is my grandfather.' _He thought to himself.

He would love to tell Ray the truth but he swore to his grandfather that he would lie, and lie he must do. He gave Kai another kiss before leaving the room, allowing the police to speak to Kai.

Kai sat up as the police came in. There was a woman with short brown hair wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket, he remember seeing her when the police took him out of the basement. She was the one giving all the orders, so he assumed she was the person in charge of his case. There was a man with her, he was about six foot tall, very short black hair and he held a note book. Another women was there, long red hair, wearing a suit and I badge which clearly read:

Child Protection Services.

All alarm bells went off.

'What's she doing here? Am I been being put in an orphanage?' Kai asked in a panic. There was no way he was going to be taking away from his Grandfather and shoved in a children's home, even if his Grandfather does beat him.

'It's ok Kai, this is Mrs Bunya, she's from the Child's Protection Services. Because you're under age we cant interview you without a family member, and your Grandfather could not make it in, so we've asked her to sit in.' DCI Casey explained.

Kai relaxed a little.

'I am DCI Casey, and this Inspector Toshiba. Were hear to ask you some questions about your abduction.'

'_Oh crap…'_ Kai thought to himself. What was he supposed to say?

'Tell us what happened.' DCI Casey asked softly.

'Um, well, I…I fainted and erm…' He began nervously.

'Where?' Inspector Toshiba cut in.

That was two weeks ago, how could he remember? 'I don't know.'

'Ok. Where were you when you woke up?'

He looked over at Mrs Bunya who was sitting on his left hand side then back to the police. He didn't know what to say. Fuck it.

'I don't want to answer any more questions.' He told them, placing his emotionless mask on his face.

'Kai, if you don't talk to us we wont be able to put this man in jail.' DCI Casey explained.

'I don't care! I don't want to talk about it. You have the evidence don't you?' He lay down and pulled his covers over his head. 'Leave me alone!'

He heard a few sighs and chairs squeak, indicating there leave. Casey and Toshiba thanked Mrs Bunya for coming. As they made there way to the hospital exit they spoke about Kai refusal to speak. Was it just because he was scared? Traumatised, or was there more to it? They got into the car, started the engine and the phone ran. Casey took her mobile out of her pocket, earning a smirk from Toshiba as her phone played the 'X-Factor' theme song.

'Hello?' She answered, playfully hitting Toshiba. 'What was that Yuzuru?' She waited as he explained the situation, 'OK I'm on my way.' She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. 'Kai's fingerprints are no where in the basement, only on the spot we found him at. Even if he was scared he would have poked about the basement in search of food and to find a way to escape. Yuzuru's right, Kai has been moved.'

* * *

**voltaire's not so smart now is he? lol i watch too much crime programmes please review :D **


End file.
